The Trinity Saga: Part I ::Prophecy::
by Shadowmare13
Summary: With the war and everything else going on, Harry manages to find a new lover, new friends, and learn more about himself than he ever dreamed. Nothing can be normal for the boy who lived. Main pairing DH. Ch 13, finally, the smut has arrived.
1. On Howarts Grounds

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise in any shape or form. If i did, the movies wouldn't be rated PG13. I am just going to say this once, this will be SLASH people, boy on boy action. A lot of it if i can help it. If you don't like that type of thing, you shouldn't be searching for any Harry/Draco fics. This will be a long one, so let's get to it.

* * *

Chapter 1

Battles were erupting all over the castle grounds as Severus Snape hurried through the courtyards, dragging Draco Malfoy behind him. Snape spared his godson a look, slightly worried about the silenced young man. Draco's face was paler then usual, his hair in disarray with a lost look on his face. Snape sighed and turned back to the situation at hand. The scene on the astronomy tower replaying itself over and over in his head.

"Please Severus...please..."

Dying words from an old man who had trusted him when no one else would. The only person in the world who believed he could learn from his mistakes and entrusted him with an important task, one vital to their survival. But he knew no matter what happens, he will never get the sound of that voice out of his head, or that pleading look, begging him to put an end to it. He lost his grip on Draco's arm when he tripped slightly over the uneven grounds. Severus uttered a curse under his breath, hoping to get out of the castle without any interruptions. He reached back and found his hand closed upon empty air. He turned around and found Draco starring at him in confusion.

"Wh...what happened? Where are we?"

Hiding his relief at his godson's return to reality, he turned fully around. "Good of you to join me, Mr. Malfoy."

Severus watched as the mask slip into place. Gone was the scared young man who just moments ago held a shaking wand at his chance of salvation and replaced with the perfect Malfoy heir, the Slytherin ice prince.

"Do no speak to me as if I was a child, oh godfather of mine," sneered Draco, running a hand through his hair to smooth it back into place. He tugged on his clothes to straighten them and gave Severus a cold look.

"Whatever you wish, Mr. Malfoy," said Severus with a mocking bow at the young man. Ignoring the rage building in the blonde's eyes, he continued, "we should leave his place as soon as possible."

Draco took a deep breath, trying to get his temper under control. He gave a curt nod to his godfather and followed the older man in silence.

* * *

Harry dodged another spell and fired a expelliacmus in the direction it came from before looking around wildly. After the events of the astronomy tower, he found the spell placed upon him was broken once Dumbledore fell over the edge. He had raced to the edge, hoping for it all to be a really bad dream, or that he would be safely on the ground, looking up at him and offering those damn lemon drops. But all he saw was Dumbledore lying there lifelessly, body at odd angles. Then anger overtook him and he raced down the steps and emerged onto the grounds. But his delay let his targets escaped. Harry closed his eyes and let his magic work. He didn't know how it was done, but his magic located the trail of Snape's magical signature and Harry set off in that direction at a run. Later when he explain this to Hermonie, she should tell him that it was kind of like a magically tracking device, that he willed his magic to be able to distinguish each person's magical signature and he only focus on one. He would be told that it was very advance magic, usually taught in Auror training, and that many of them couldn't use the technique very well, often mixing up the signature of their targets. Ron would look on in amazement and the twins would thump him on the back in congratulations. At the moment tho, Harry raced towards the Grand entrance when he saw them, Malfoy's blond hair acting as a beacon in the dark.

"Immobulus!"

Malfoy stopped in his tracks but Snape sidestepped the spell just in time to feel it whizzing him by. He gave an annoyed sigh before turning around and taking the spell off Draco.

"How may I help you Mr. Potter," he said with his customary sneer and a glare. It was a glare reserved solely for Potter, one of contempt mixed with respect and something else. He simply doesn't like the boy based on the fact his father was the damnable Jame Potter, the ring leader of the little group who used to torture him when they were still in school. He didn't need any reasons other than that and the fact that Harry looked exactly like his most hated nemesis didn't help. But his eyes, they remind him of the one person who was kind of him in school, Lilly Evan. Severus was never nice to her, he held her in the same regards as James Potter, but she never gave up on him. She would always greet him with a smile, her green eyes sparkling with warm. Even Potter and his little group acted nicer whenever she was around. Those eyes, and Harry inherited them. He can never completely hate the child just for those eyes alone. The respect part was simple. The Dark Lord has been trying to kill this boy since he was a child, and now at the age of 16; this boy, no young man, is not only still alive, but has managed to be strong enough to try to fight against the person who has single handedly ruined his life. He turned and face the wand pointed at him.

"I'll repeat, how may I help you Mr. Potter," stated Snape while lowering his arm and slipping his wand into his hand.

Harry look stunned for a moment, not expecting the professor to speak to him so civilly. Then reality hit him and his raised his wand at the ready, his scowl in place.

"What do you think I want?"

"Unfortunately, I am not a mind reader. So if there is nothing else, we really should be on our way."

The way that Snape spoke, as if they were discussing the weather instead of talking about the ending of a human life pissed Harry off more than he thought possible. He realize Snape has managed to attain a new level of vicious and is definitely making his way higher on Harry's list of people to torture and maim.

"We are talking about your spell on the astronomy tower which killed Dumbledore, ringing any bells?"

Harry had the pleasure of seeing that superior look sliding off of Snape's face. But it only slipped for a second, only to be replace by a a colder look. With a sneer, he gripped his wand tightly while sliding in front of his godson.

"Do not speak as if you understand anything, Mr. Potter," said Snape with a condescending voice.

A look of disbelieve pass through Harry's face. A low growl showed his displeasure and the fire in his eyes make them look alive. "Do not speak to me as if I was a child, _sir_ , I know what I saw."

"As what was it that you saw exactly?"

"I saw you and Malfoy there," Harry pointed his wand at Draco, who could only be partly seen with Snape in front of him, before training his wand once again at Snape, "up on the astronomy tower, facing an old man would could barely talk, let alone defend himself. I saw him give Malfoy a chance to walk away, then you came along and killed him."

"Riveting," replied Snape dryly.

"Shut up, how dare you talk about it like nothing," screamed Harry, his magic leaking out and surrounding him, "he was the only one who trusted you, I knew you couldn't be trusted. Ex death eater my ass."

For the first time since the encounter, anger flashed through Snape's eyes. "Do not presume you understand anything about me or mine, Mr. Potter."

"I saw you with my own eyes. What are you going to tell me now, that it wasn't you? That it was some other greasy haired bastard who could pass for your twin? Or was it someone using a Polyjuice potion? But if I remember from your lesson, _professor_, you can't cast an unforgivable under it's effects."

"There is that Potter arrogance shinning through once again. But it is nice to know you pay some attention in my class."

Harry growl softly at the jab at his father while Malfoy smirked. It always amazes him how well his godfather can conduct himself in any situation. Harry's magic has completely surrounded him and was giving his eyes and unearthly glow. It was turning Draco on way too much for comfort. He shifted slightly behind his godfather who thankfully had all of Potter's attention. As discreetly as possible, he reached inside his robe and adjusted himself before smoothing his robe.

Harry was in his own world, his fury for Snape about to explode when he felt eyes on him. His gaze shift slightly and landed on Draco Malfoy. But this Draco Malfoy was different from the one he has known since 11. He was still the same stuck up bastard he has always been, that sneer still attached firmly on his face, but he was look at Harry with a gleam in his eyes. Like a child finding a new toy he really wants to play with. He felt something, like a warmth gathering in his lower belly, an emotion he was not familiar with and definitely didn't expect to get from Malfoy. With his attention diverted, his wild magic receded and his wand dropped slightly.

"Expelliarmus!"

Snape took the opportunity and disarmed Harry. While he was looking around wildly for his missing wand, Snape casted an disillusionment charm on himself and Malfoy, letting them blend into their surroundings.

Harry sighed deeply once he saw Snape and Malfoy disappeared before his eyes. He knew what the charm does and knew that there was no one for his for find them without help. He went on searching for his wand before he remember he was a wizard.

"Accio wand!"

He stared at the wand that just flew into his hand. With another sigh, he shoved it into his back pocket and set off to find his friends, wondering how to explain why he let two death eaters escape.

* * *

A/N: This story came from reading too many fanfictions. The plot bunny just keep hopping around and would not leave, I keep seeing it everywhere. It will be long, you can probably tell from the title. 


	2. Draco's Punishment

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1

A/N: I got a review...so happy. I didn't think I would be this excited about a review. It got me smiling all day. So thank you to Mak Hertz. This one is longer, that's good right? Too long, still too short? I'm gonna try updating once a week front now on. Let's see how well that'll work out.

* * *

Chapter 2 

Severus apparated both himself and Draco in front of a deserted town. Death eaters were apparating in all around them and were all making their way to the mansion located at the middle of the village. It was the perfect place for their headquarters since the whole village was unplottable and has been charms with all sorts of magic so it remains as a ghost town in appearance. It was also just outside of a muggle town, a place no one would suspect the Dark Lord to be operating from.

Severus waited until most of the Death Eaters went on ahead before proceeding with Draco trailing behind. He turned slightly and found his godson growing paler with each step, his mask of indifference from the castle slipping. Wordlessly, he slowed his pace to give Draco more time to prepare himself. Draco took notice of it but refrain from thanking his godfather vocally. There was no way the man was going to admit about doing something so...sentimental. Taking a couple of deep breaths, he willed himself to be calm. Noticing a glance from Severus, Draco looked down and found his own hands shaking. With a scowl, he clasped his hands together and gripped them tightly.

'Get it together. You're a Malfoy, stop acting like an idiot.'

It was not a surprise to Draco to find his inner voice sounding exactly like his father. All those years of drilling wouldn't allow for anything else. But despite appearance, he knew his parent love him. Draco knew of the doubt his parents had regarding the ideals of the Dark Lord but then the second coming of Dark Lord had arrived and they were once again stuck. Once you entered the services of the Dark Lord, you do not get a chance to reconsider, as plainly demonstrated by his mother's cousin, Regulus Black. He personally had no real desire to side with the Dark side neither does he wish to join the Light. If possible, Draco would've prefer to stay neutral. But the was impossible, not with the Dark Lord holding his family hostage.

After what seem like seconds, they arrived in front of the mansion. Snape tilted his head and waited until Draco nodded to push open the door. They were blasted with the sound of talking and laughter while the door closed behind them. They have arrived in the foyer of the mansion, with it's white marble columns and enchanted skylight. The open door to the left led to the dinning area where most of the death eaters were gathered, abundant amount of fire whiskey were being passed around. In front of them were marble staircase with a dark red wood railing leading up and splitting into two towards the second floor. They started their way to the right which led into a sitting area when a death eater, one that Draco cannot name, came up to them and ushered them into the dinning room.

'I've never seen them like this. It's actually kind of frightening,' thought Snape as he sidestepped McNair who tried to hug him once they entered the room.

Draco merely raised an eyebrow at the display and tried to concentrate on the task ahead. He knew that the Dark Lord would be interested in the events that occurred in that astronomy tower and was sure someone had already inform him of the details. He was so deep in thought he almost miss the urgent tug of his cloak. Draco looked up and realized the room had fallen silent, and that can only mean one thing.

"Severus, the man of the hour. Come forward, and bring young Malfoy with you."

Voldemort sat upon a throne like chair in front of the fireplace. The snake, Nagini, wrapped itself around the chair, with it head resting on Voldemort's left shoulder, it's glaze unblinking upon the approaching duo. One of Voldemort's hand rests on the arm of the chair while the other was stroking the hair of Bellatrix Lestrange, who was sitting on the floor, her arms coiled around Voldemort's legs and her head in his lap. The rest of the death eaters have stopped their celebrations and gathered around. Draco and Severus stopped in front of the chair and kneed.

"Severus, I heard news of the event in the astronomy tower at Hogwarts. Well done."

Severus bowed his head and replied, "Thank you, my Lord, for your praise."

With the fire behind him, the light casted Voldemort's features into the shadows, so it was unreadable when he turned towards Draco.

"But I believe the task was assigned to young Malfoy here."

Snape tensed slightly, but not daring to make a move. He gave a worried glance towards Draco to find the latter shaking slightly. He looked up quickly and tried to turn Voldemort's attention back to him.

"My lord, the task was too much for such a young boy, I merely..."

Severus trailed off when Voldemort's head turns toward to him. He lean slightly forward from his seat, bring his face into the light. The hood was thrown back to reveal his pale skin, slitted red eyes, the flat, almost nonexistent nose, and the lip less mouth. Snape suppressed his desire to shuttered and looked down once again. When Voldemort turned his attention to Draco, he breath a small sigh of relieve the Dark Lord had once again retread into the shadows.

"Now Severus, there are no excuses. I already warn you of the consequences of your failure, Draco."

Draco tried to remain still when two demenators glides passed him, carrying a bundle. He had to bit his lips from crying out when the bundle dumped onto the ground unceremoniously turned out to be his mother. Her skin was so pale it made her look sickly, the blond hair Draco loved so much was matted to her forehead and her breathing was shallowed. The robe she was wearing were torn, showing bruises on her skin and rope burns were apparent on her ankles and wrists.

"Crucio."

Voldemort pointed his wand almost lazily from his seat in the dark so only the light of the curse was seen. Narcissa's eyes flew open and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Her body arched up from the floor as the curse ran it's course. Another flick of the wand, Narcissa's body dropped onto the floor and heavy breathing were the only sounds in the large room.

Draco tried to get to his mother only to find himself spelled to the floor on his knees. He look up to see Voldemort once again leaning into the light and was looking at Narcissa like an excited child with a new toy.

"You were screaming so prettily just a moment ago. Is it because your son is watching?" Voldemort spared Draco a glance and Draco recoiled at the joy he saw in those eyes. Narcissa turned her eyes to her son and gave him a small smile. Slowly, Voldemort got up from his seat, stood looming over Narcissa's body and let out a dry chuckle at the defiant glare she threw at him. He casted the curse again. She bit her lips until it bled to stop from screaming, her head thrashing from side to side, her wild hair tangling and obscuring her face. He lifted the spell just to cast it again before she could catch her breath.

"No, no, no, no...STOP IT!" screamed Draco as he watched his mother whithering on the floor, "just leave her alone. I was the one who failed, punish me!"

He placed his hands on the floor, trying to lift himself off his knees, only to find his hands spelled to the floor. His shoulder heaved and shook while he tried with all his strength to free himself. It proved to be useless as he felt his muscles protesting. Draco watched as the Crucio was lifted and his mother lay on the floor, her chest rising and falling rapidly, slightly spasming from the after effects of the curse. Then Voldemort caught his eye and smirked before raising his wand.

"The fault of the child always lie with their parents."

This time, Narcissa screamed. It was a high pitch screech, a sound that echoed around the silent room and rebounded back to Draco's ears. He watched on helplessly as her back arched upwards, her arms spray out to the side, grasping at the stone tiles, her legs bent at the knees and lifting her body up. He turned to plead with his godfather to find the latter with his head down and knew no help will come from the man. Franticly, he looked around the room to find the occupants either looking on in interest or looking away. He turned to his aunt Bella, hoping her sense of family would prevail and his hope shattered. Bellatrix had a satisfied look in her eyes and her lips were curved upwards in a sadistic smile as she watch her sister in pain.

With difficulty, Narcissa turned her head towards her son and gave him a smile. Draco almost weep at that smile. He remember from his youth; it was one she would give him whenever he did something particularly clever or cute. She would smooth back his hair, gather him into her arms and kiss him on the cheek before giving him that smile. It was a smile that always reminded him that he was loved, no matter what outward appearance his mother took to face the world. Her lips moved slowly, forming clearly the words soundlessly. He closed his eyes and nodded. He swore he could feel that gentle hand in his hair and the arms around him before a soft touch of lips to his cheeks.

Then it ended as suddenly as it started. The room was deathly silent as Narcissa hung suspended from the curse but her arms hung limply at her side, her head rolled back exposing her throat. Draco opened his eyes in time to see Voldemort lifted the curse and Narcissa's body dropping to the floor in a heap of limps. Dimly, Draco was aware that he could move his limps again but couldn't seem to find the strength to care. Carelessly, he sat back on his hunches and stared at his mother's lifeless body.

"Now young Malfoy, it's time to get you marked," stated Voldemort as he stepped over the body of Narcissa Malfoy and stood in front of Draco. He tilted Draco's face towards him and frowned slightly at the lack of response. He tighten his grip and when no response greeted him, he scowled and raised his wand.

"My lord," Severus interrupted, he quickly continued when Voldemort turned toward him, his wand still raised, "I don't believe Draco here is ready for the dark mark."

"There is no such thing as ready or not, it shall be done as I commanded," Voldemort's voice raised slightly, his displeasure showing clearly on his face. Favorite or not, no one questions the Dark Lord without escaping punishment.

Severus noticed the look in Voldemort's eyes and quickly lowered his eyes. "My lord, I merely meant that Draco here is not yet worthy of such a privilege of bearing the mark."

Voldemort frowned at him before turning back to Draco. By now, the voice of Severus had brought him back to the present and his sense of self preservation kicked in. He schooled his face into the proper expression of servitude before the Dark Lord turned to examine him. It was a tensed few minutes until Voldemort released Draco and stepped over Narcissa's body once again to return to his seat, Bellatrix clinging to him once again as soon as he was seated.

"Perhaps you are right Severus," Voldemort's hand returned to it's position in Bellatrix's hair as he continued, "what do you suggest we do with the young Malfoy here?"

"He is one of my best student's in potion. Perhaps he can be allowed to assist me in the lab?"

Voldemort examined the two of them with a tilt of his head, his eyes boring into them. Finally, he gave a small nod of agreement and turned towards his snake and hissed out instructions to her. With a gesture, Severus and Draco were dismissed. Draco watched Nagini wrapped itself around his mother's body and carried her out of the room. With one last look, he straighten his back and bowed to the Dark Lord before following his godfather out of the mansion. As soon as the door was closed, Severus turned to his godson with sorrow in his eyes. Draco raised a hand to stop Severus before anything could be said. With a nod, Severus led the way out of the village, looking away from the silent tears rolling down Draco's cheeks. Once they reached the apparation point, Draco wiped his face and slip his mask back on before following Severus and apparating to Spinner End.


	3. Introductions and Train rides

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1

AN: I edited and combine the two parts for chapter 1. No need to reread it since i haven't made any changes to the story itself. This one went on longer than I thought it would but I didn't want to cut it off at an odd point. We are going back to Draco for the next chapter. It'll stop jumping around soon. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

A slight breeze blew through the forest, rustling the leaves and creating a unique melody. The leaves were thick, only allowing a small trickle of moonlight to cast the shadows away. No creatures were seen and the trees sway with the breezy, as if speaking to each other in their own language. A shadow stirred in the darkness and with quick steps made it's way forward. It's steps seemingly never touching the ground as it noiselessly walked through the leaves covering the ground. It walked towards it destination, always in the shadows but not actively seeking shelter in it. In the middle of this forest sat a lake, the moonlight reflecting off itself surface, casting the illusion that it was glowing. The shadow made it's way to the willow tree by the side of the lake, it's branches dipping into the water. It leaned against the trunk and waited.

"Good evening princeling."

The shadow pushed itself away from the tree and around the trunk to find her sitting, leaning against the tree and facing the lake. With her eyes closed, she swept her waist length hair over one side of her shoulders and tilted her head up to the moon. A gust of wind blew past, carrying the leaves and making them dance playfully around her. She reached out her pale hand as if caressing the wind and smiled. He stepped into the light and kneed beside her. The moonlight catching in his silver hair, illuminating him and yet hiding him in the light. His features sharp, with a high ridge nose, slight squared jaw, and ice blue eyes. He wore a dark tunic with the collar loose, showing off his slightly tanned skin and the necklace underneath. A silver chain with a pendant of Celtic knots. He waited in silences, the sound of his breathing barely above the rustling leaves. As the wind died down, she lowered her hand and opened her eyes. Bright emeralds meet ice blue in greeting. After a moment, she gave a small sigh and broke the gaze first. Taking his offered hand, she raised herself up from the ground and shook her dress to rid herself of any stray leaves. Her gown of forest green shimmered, the corset style top showing off her silver necklace with a dragon at rest. The shoulders cut trail off into flowing sleeves while the loose skirt were fitted with many slits for easy movement. It trailed to the ground, rustling the leaves as she straighten. Her emerald eyes large and bright, catching the moonlight into them and she leaned into his hand which cupped her cheek and slightly pointed chin. She lingered for a moment before pulling away.

"It's time."

His eyes showed panic for a moment before disappearing. He tilted her face towards him and shook his head.

"No. There is no need for you to go."

She cupped his hand with hers before pulling away once again. With a small smile, she shook her head, her bells woven into her hair twinkling.

"I made a promise, and I will not go back on it."

He rushed forward and gathered her into his arms. She struggled for only a second before returning the embrace.

"Something will happen, I can sense it," he whispered into her hair and his grip tighten.

"Then it was meant to be."

He pulled her away sharply and looked into those eyes. "No, nothing will happen if you just stay," he said imploringly.

"I refuse to wonder what if," she replied forcefully, "I will not go back on my words."

They stared at each other, neither willing to back down first. Another gust of wind blew by and he can feel her tension. With a sigh, he released her and turned away. A pair of pale arms wrapped around his waist from behind and he felt her head resting against her back.

"I will come back, I promise you."

He held onto her hands just a while longer before giving a small nod. He turned to face her and he lean down to share a soft kiss. He held her against his chest tightly, as if memorizing the feel of her before stepping back. He imprinted her image of this moment into his mind. His beloved in her attire, glowing in the moonlight, those emerald eyes glowing unnatural bright in the darkness. Clouds passed above, blocking the moon and covering the forest in complete darkness. It passed, letting the moonlight shine once again on the now empty spot where she stood. After another moment, he too disappeared without a sound.

* * *

They once again boarded the Hogwart's express after another long year. But the atmosphere was subdue, the train ride was as silent as a grave yard. Many of the parents had came to the school and collected their children, or in some cases their bodies, after Dumbledore's funeral. Most of the student's were able to escape the attack unharmed but some had became young causalities of the war. Harry wasn't sure if he knew any of the ones who died, with all the confusions and events that were mere blurs to him. From his seat by the window, he could tell that there were only a hand full of student's from each house boarded the train. All except the 6th year Syltherins. After the death eater's attacks on the castle, all of them disappeared. Whether it was because they had gone to join Voldemort or had left for fear of retaliations by the remaining students no one was sure.

He pressed his head against the window and stare unseeingly at the passing scenery. Across from him, Ron sat slouched in his seat, his left arm unconsciously nursing his right. During the battle, he was hit with a cutting curse, similar to the one Harry had used on Malfoy in that bathroom, but it's effect were weaker. Madam Pomprey has issued Ron several potions to counter the curse lace within the wound and he was expected to make a full recovery. Hermonie sat next to Ron, her face buried in another thick tome of ancient facts. Ever since Harry told them about the Horcuxes, she has done nothing but research. She barely slept, only eating when she was reminded which showed on her face. Her features were pale and sunken, dark circles permanently under her eyes. Harry wasn't looking any better. At all hours of the day, Voldemort would send images of torture and pain through their link, keeping Harry from getting any rest. Harry was sure that eventually he was be driven crazy by those images so had taken up where Snape had left off in their Occlumency lessons. It wasn't turning out as bad as he thought it would. He was able to take naps and was now able to tell Hermonie off for not getting any sleep. With a sigh, he reached up and rub his scar as it twitched. It happens so often now he would think something was wrong if it wasn't hurting. He focus once again to the passing scenery and let his mind wander.

_How am I going to get out of Uncle Vernon's house without people knowing? _Harry looked over at his friends. _Getting pass Ron might not be a problem, he'll be mad but probably won't be able to track me down without help. _Harry feel bad about his opinion of his friend but pushed it away and turned to look at Hermonie. _But this one, this one will be trouble. _Harry frowned. _She will probably station herself in the garden if she even suspect me of trying anything. _He looked away quickly when Hermonie quirked an eyebrow at him over the top of her book. He let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding when she submerge into the text again. He rest his chin in his hands as he went back to staring outside the window.

Harry jumped and pulled out his wand when someone touched him on the shoulders. He found Ron with his hands up in surrender. Breathing a sigh of relieve, he withdrew his wand and sat down.

"Ron, do not do that."

"I've been calling your name for a while. What got you thinking so much?" Ron look at him curiously. Harry faked a couch and avoided his gaze.

"Nothing Ron, just got lost in the scenery is all."

Harry and Ron both turned towards when she snorted in disbelieve. Harry sent Ron a questioning look and received a shrug in return. Harry cleared his throat waited.

"Am I missing something here?" Ron asked looking between the two of them. Harry shook his head and turned his gaze to Hermonie.

Without look up from her book, Hermonie let out a small sign. One that the boys understood to meaning they were idiots. "Harry is thinking of ways to leave his uncle without us noticing so he can go search for Horcuxes by himself."

Ron look towards Harry, and the latter shook his head vehemently. Ron narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Harry directed his gaze to the cover of Hermonie's book and coughed slightly.

"Hermonie! What are you talking about! I would never..."

Hermonie met Harry's eyes over the top of her book. Harry tried really hard not to look away because he knew if he did, Ron would definitely believe Hermonie and he would have two people guarding outside his uncle's house, not including any of the other Weasley clan or order members. Harry tried sending threatening looks but Hermonie merely raise her eyebrow, mocking him. He took a deep breath and huffed out his chest, she snorted.

_I am the boy who lived. I am supposed to be feared. Even old Voldie is afraid of me...well kinda. I am a powerful wizard, how can she just...ah screw it._

Harry lowered his head and cradled it between his hands. Hermonie smirked.

"Harry!"

"I'm sorry Ron! Damn it Hermonie, how the hell did you know?"

Hermonie slowly marked her page and closed the book. She smoothed down Harry's wild hair until he looked up at her. "I've known you since you were 11, I would like to think I know you pretty well."

He slouched back onto his seat and ran a hand through his hair. "It's too dangerous. I can't let you do this."

"We've been through this so many time, we want to help," replied Hermonie, placing her book into her backpack.

"But you have families to think about. No good can come from being with me, I'm sure you are well aware of that."

"Harry..."

"No Hermonie. You know it's true," Harry buried his hands in his hair and tugged, messing up his already messy hair. Silence filled the cabin and they all looked away from one another. Surprisingly, it was Ron who spoke up first.

"Listen, I don't want to be in a war, but waiting at the edge of one is even worse. If nothing else, I want to know that I did something instead of just sitting back and waiting for you to save us all."

Silence greeted Ron's speech and he looked around in confusion. Harry and Hermonie were looking at him with an expression close to awe. He looked around nervously when they stared at him unnervingly and ran his hand through his hair.

"W...what? Is my hair purple or something? I swear if it's from that box of candy from Fred and George I'll..."

"No, nothing like that," replied Hermonie, patting his shoulder in a comforting manner, "you just said something really insightful. We're kinda surprised is all."

Ron looked towards Harry who nodded enthusiastically. With an uncertain look, Ron lowered his hand and smiled sheepishly. The rest of the trip passed by with small talk and they were visited by some of their friends. They finally arrived at Kings Cross and was greeted by Ginny and Neville at the door. They exited the train and went through the barrier to be greeted with a surprising sight. The train station was filled with Aurors, with no muggles in sight. The group looked at each other and turned when Harry's name was called. They turn to find Kingsley Shacklebolt waving them over. On their way towards him, Neville was approached by another Auror and led away. Harry smiled reassuringly at the nervous boy and watched as he disappear around a corner.

"Good afternoon all," greeted Shacklebolt when they arrived in front of him, "let's get going."

The group followed him in silence as they made their way through the station. Groups of students were gathered around aurors who seems to be leading them off into different directions. It looked very much like a field trip and Harry saw Ron and Ginny exchanged a questioning look. He took a glance to his left and let out a snicker before clamping a hand over his mouth. He looked away at the death glare sent his way from Hermonie. She kept opening and closing her mouth, swallowing the words she was dying to ask. Ron and Ginny quickly looked away when she turned her glaze to them. They all know she was dying to find out what was happening but her politeness was holding her back. Finally, she fling her hair over her shoulder and marched up to Shacklebolt who was leading the group. Ron and Ginny fell into steps with Harry and watched on in amusement. Shacklebolt turned when he felt someone tapping his arm and a slightly timid "Excuse me" was heard. He almost fell over from the closeup of Hermonie face in his as the young witch open her mouth.

"I would like to know what is happening. Why are the Aurors out in muggle London in robes? Why are there no muggles? Where are the parents? Where are the students being led to? Where are we going? Is this because of V...Voldemort? Is there a threat? Is this about Harry? Can we help?"

Harry, Ron and Ginny busted out laughing at the look on Shacklebolt's face after Hermonie pause to take a break. Hermonie huffed and ignored them, turning her full attention to the auror and stood waiting. After regaining his composure, Shacklebolt mentioned for them to continue down the hallway.

"Miss Grainger, everything is fine. There are no news about the Dark Lord and there hasn't been an direct threats against Harry. All this is a precaution. With everything that has happened at Hogwarts, the ministry feels it's safer for the students to be escorted, just in case. The aurors are taking the students home with side apparations. That should answer all of your questions?" he gave a small smile when she turned pink and nodded. They turned down the hallway and into the first room on the right as her friends made fun of her.

"Mr and Ms Weasley, Moody here will be your escort," said Shacklebolt and pointed at the approaching figure. Ron eye the new arrival nervously and Ginny gave him a smile. Moody merely grunted and steered them away. Ron managed to turn and utter a goodbye to Harry and Hermonie before disappearing with his sister.

"And Ms Grainger will be escorted by Tonks." A loud crash followed his statement and they turn to watch Tonks picking up a garbage bin. She smiled sheepishly and greeted Harry. Before leaving with Tonks, Hermonie turned and gave Harry a hug. She grabbed him around the neck and lean close to his ear.

"You will be at your Uncle Vernon's house when we come pick you up. If you so much as think of leaving, you'll wish you were dealing with Voldemort instead."

She pulled back, gave him a bright smile, and kissed him on the cheek. Stunned, Harry watched as she and Tonks turn and disappeared. He shook his head slowly and smiled. Turning his attention to Shacklebolt, he grabbed the arm offered to him and closed his eyes. It was one of the most uncomfortable things he had ever experience. It was like being squeeze through a tube.

Harry felt his feet touch the ground and slowly opened his eyes. It took a moment for the dizziness to disappear and he quickly let go of the hand he was holding on to. Shacklebolt gave him a smile of understanding and walked towards number 4 Pivet Drive, with Harry following reluantely.

"Mr. Shacklebolt, do you know where my owl is?"

"Please, call me Kingsley. And your owl should be in your room along with your trunk."

Harry nodded in thanks and walked towards the front door while Kingsley stood by the curb. With a final wave of farewell, Harry opened the door and let himself in. The television was blaring in the family room and he could see his aunt in the kitchen cleaning. He found his uncle and cousin in the family room, watching an old rerun of comedy show. Dudley gave him a glance before returning to his show and stuffing his face with ice cream. No one else made any mention of his arrival and he was grateful at being ignored. He quickly made his way up the stairs to his room and found his trunk in the room along with Hedwig in her cage. He closed the door and opened the latch to the cage. Hedwig flew out of the open window and stood on the branch outside his room. Harry waved her off, so she can go spread her wings. She gave him a reassuring hoot before taking off. Harry turned from the window and with a deep sight, flung himself on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"This is going to be a long summer."


	4. Summer Fun

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1

Chapter 4

Harry lay in the shade of a tree in his Uncle's backyard, his arms resting behind his head. It was a surprisingly quickly summer this year as his Aunt and Uncle took to ignoring him completely. His cousin Dudley was out of the house most of the time, probably trolling the streets with his friends, so he wasn't home to bother Harry. He wasn't sure what was the reason for the change in his family's attitude towards him but he wasn't about to question it. When Shacklebolt escorted him home, he also informed Harry that the ministry had granted him special permission to do magic outside of school so he has been using his free time to practice and study up on any spells or charms he might need. He was no closer to finding the other Horcuxes and either has Hermonie, from her daily letters.

Harry yawn and stretched, sitting up and ready to head back inside when a shadow passed over his head, followed closely but another. Two barn owls appeared, one circling and heading towards him while the other flew towards the house. The owl landed in front of him and waited, a letter in its beak. Harry watch the other owl flying into the kitchen through the window before taking the letter. The owl hooted at him and took off to the skies, joined by the other shortly. Harry eyed the letter warily before noticing the familiar handwriting. He unsealed the envelope and pulled out the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Due to new circumstances that have come to my attention, your stay at 4 Pivet Drive has been shorten. Please get your things ready as a escort will arrive tomorrow at 10 am. I have already sent an owl with the same message to Mrs. Dursley. Please be on time._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Harry reread the letter 3 times before putting it down. It was too good to be true. His stay at the Dursley's only lasted a merely 2 weeks? Praise to whatever deity that exists. Harry pushed himself off the ground and quickly made his way into the house. He went into the kitchen to find his aunt at the counter, preparing for dinner. Harry made to approach her, but he wasn't sure what he needed to say. In the end, he just gave up and turned to leave.

"Harry."

Harry stopped in his tracks and turned. None of his family has ever called him by name before. He made his way back into the kitchen.

"Yes aunt Petunia?"

"The letter said you would be leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Are you planning on coming back to this house?"

"Very unlikely aunt Petunia."

"Good."

Throughout the exchange, not once did she turned to face him or give any indication of his existences aside from her questions. When after the last sentence she didn't continue, Harry made his way out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room. He closed the door and flopped down onto his bed, the grin on his face so large it was hurting his cheeks. Finally, to be able to leave his place forever. He broke out of his mussing when a letter dropped onto his face. He sat up and found Hedwig landing on top of her cage, and hooted at him softly. Harry threw her an owl treat before opening the daily letter from Hermonie.

_Harry,_

_I am sure you already received the letter from Professor McGonagall regarding your shorten visit at your Uncle's house. I was appointed to be one of your escorts so I'll be seeing you tomorrow. I just receive a letter from Ron and he is sulking that he won't be able to come get you. So that should be fun. I have to finish packing and explaining to my parents. Don't worry, I won't tell them about you know what. Be on time. _

_Hermonie._

Harry grinned at the letter. He just imagine Ron brooding in a corner somewhere. He looked around the room and decided to start packing, just to make sure he wouldn't leave anything behind. He crawled under his bed and gathered his possessions from under the floor board. He sat on his bed and flipped open the album to a picture of his parents holding him. He watched at they waved at him and cuddled the baby him.

"I hope you're proud of me."

He closed the album and set about packing.

oOOOo

At a quarter to 10, Harry was seen giving his room a final run down, making sure everything was packed into his trunk. After he was sure, he dragged his trunk down the stairs while holding Hedwig's cage in the other. He placed the trunk near the door and let Hedwig out of her cage. She flew around the living room for a minute, much to the carnage of his aunt and uncle, and landed on his shoulder's to rest. Looking at the clock on the mantle, Harry settled himself on the stairs and waited. Meanwhile, his uncle, who was in his best suite, and his aunt in her pink cocktail dress was pacing the living room while his cousin was tucking at his own suite and situated himself at the windows.

"How are these people getting here?" Vernon rounded on his nephew. He then turned and eyed the fireplace, remember the last time someone had came to pick up Harry. Harry shrugged and went back to petting Hedwig while his uncle fumed. At exactly 10, Dudley pointed out the window.

Harry hurried towards the window, with his aunt and uncle closed behind. Traveling down the street was a metallic red Mecredes-Benz CLK550 Cabriolet with it's top down. Recognizing the bushy hair from the passenger seat, Harry grinned and ran towards the door. He swing the door open just as Hermonie got out from the car. Harry waved his hello and watched as the driver get out of the car. It was a young woman with waist length dark hair, her pale skin offset by her dark blue summer dress. She gave Hermonie a small nod and lifted her sunglasses covered eyes to Harry. She gave him a small smile and made their way towards the front door. Hermonie looked carefully around the neighborhood, making sure no one was watching as she pulled out her wand. Before she could cast the spell to allow them entrance through the wards, Harry ran out of the house and engulfed her into a hug. Hermonie rolled her eyes but eventually returned the hug.

"Perhaps we should go inside before continuing this little love fest?" said Hermonie. Harry pulled back sheepishly and led them into the house. Hermonie politely nodded at the other occupants of the house and while the other young woman do the same. Dudley was watching her with a dazed expression on his face as was Vernon. Petunia watched on in silence, her gaze never leaving the young woman who watched her just as intently.

"Shouldn't we be going?" asked Harry, breaking the silence.

Hermonie nodded but rounded on him quickly, so quickly that Harry jumped back causing Hedwig to fly off. Harry backed up a couple of steps and quirked an eyebrow.

"How can you just run out of the house like that?" Hermonie advanced towards him until Harry backed into the wall, "how stupid can you get? What if we were death eaters? You could be lying death in the street right now!"

Harry gave a nervous chuckle and stopped quickly when Hermonie sent him a glare. "I knew it was you, the real you."

"And how may I ask did you accomplished that?"

Harry grinned. "It's your eyes. You are the only person in the world who could look at annoyed with me."

Hermonie sent him another glare before breaking down and smiling. She turned and noticed the young woman watching them and a look of realization pass through her face.

"Harry, this is Astrate."

Harry was about to greet her and his aunt let out a gasped. Everyone turned towards her and found her covering her mouth with her hands, her gazed directed at Astrate. Astrate ignored her and nodded at Harry.

"We should get going."

Hermonie and Harry sent each other an odd look but agreed all the same. His uncle and cousin had gone into the living room and the sounds from the television was heard. Harry shrunk his trunk and Hedwig's cage down and placed them in his pocket. The three moved towards the door when a voice called out.

"Please wait."

Astrate gave a small sigh before she turned. Harry and Hermonie waited by the door and watched as his aunt Petunia approached.

"I just want..."

Astrate, with her back facing Harry and Hermonie, took off her sunglasses and began in a soft voice. "She thanks you for taking care of her child."

Harry watched on in puzzlement while his aunt bursted into tears.

"I...I tried to love him...but I couldn't. He looked too much like him. He and his kind took her away from me. Please tell her I'm sorry. I...I just couldn't."

"Lily understands. She loved you and will always be thankful to you, no matter what."

Hermonie let out a gasp when the name Lily was mentioned and looked towards Harry, his face blank but his hand tightly the grip on the door. With a final nod, Astrate turned and Harry found himself staring into familiar green eyes.

"Y...your eyes..."

Astrate merely nodded and opened the door.

"We'll talk about it later, let's get going."

They made their way to the car and Harry stood for a minute, looking back on the house he grew up in. He gave a slight nod to Petunia who stood at the door and she returned the gesture before closing it. Harry looked around the neighborhood, took a deep breath, and said his goodbye to his childhood before getting into the car.

* * *

AN: Okay, I swear I'm getting somewhere with this. Two more chapters and it'll stop jumping around. After that it should go faster. And the sex, we'll get there soon. If anyone has any suggest, feel free to review. Thanks. 


	5. Old memories

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 5

Harry stole another glance in Astrate's direction as the car sped down the streets. Astrate turned slightly and arched an eyebrow before Harry turned away quickly. In the backseat, Hermonie let out a snort and was looking out the window by the time Harry had turned to glare at her. The ride continued in silences as the streets of London swept pass the window. In no time at all, they had arrived in front of the leaky cauldron. Before he had a chance to ask, Harry was ushered inside and herded towards the fireplace. With a nod at Tom, Hermonie threw a handful of flo powder into the fireplace and pushed him inside. She followed him and whispered the destination. Harry could do nothing but hold on as the familiar feeling of dizziness passed. Harry almost fell out of the fireplace once they stopped and was only saved by Hermonie grabbing the back of his shirt and Ron grabbing his shoulders from the front. With a nod of thanks, Harry stepped out of the fireplace and dusted off his clothes while Hermonie do the same. Ron gave him an one armed hug while giving Hermonie a kiss on the cheeks as a greeting. Ron blushed slightly when Harry whistled but Hermonie ignored him in favor of heading towards the door.

"Where are we exactly?" asked Harry once he and Ron caught up with Hermonie. They were in a well lit hallway lined with paintings. Ron stood in front of one with a stationary knight on his horse and stared in amazement.

"Muggle paintings," said Hermonie before Harry had a chance to ask, "and we are at Number 12 Grimmauld Place."

"Huh?"

Hermonie ignored him and continued down the hallway, turning to the left at the corner. Ron caught up to Harry and gave him a pat on the shoulders. The followed slowly while Ron explained what was happening to Harry. It seems that after returned from King's Cross, Ron and his family were moved to Number 12 Grimmauld Place for protection. A new secret keeper were appointed, tho Ron wasn't sure who it was, and the house was sealed under a charm. It started getting technical and Ron seemed to be fuzzy on the details so when Harry turned the corner and found Hermonie waiting in the living room, he set her a pleading look. With a sigh, Hermonie took pity on them both and continued with the explanation.

The new secret keeper, who was actually Astrate, placed the house under a charm so not only was it unplottable, it was actually completely sealed. The only way to access the house was through the flo network. It was set, also by Astrate, so it that it allows access by verifying your magical signature, which was impossible to duplicate.

"So like a finger print scan?" asked Harry, impressed with the new security measures. Hermonie nodded.

"Or a DNA check. Either way, it's something impossible to trace, unless we have a traitor amongst us."

"How come no one thought of to do this before?" asked Ron once he deemed it was a save time to join in the conversation.

"It takes a lot of magic to be able to identify magical signatures, and control to be so precise," replied Hermonie as they continued through the living room. Harry looked around the house, amazed at how different it was. It resembled nothing of the gloomy and dark place it was last Christmas. The whole house was brightly lit, and clean, the furniture looked used but comfortable, and just makes the place look happier. Noticing the appraising looks, Ron gave him a small smile.

"The order fixed it up a bit when they were staying here last year and mum went into overdrive cleaning since we arrived," he paused for a second, "hope you don't mind."

"Why would I mind?" asked Harry as they approached the door leading to the kitchen.

"Well, it is your house now after all, perhaps we shoulda ask you before making any changes to it?"

Harry stopped at the door, looking forward with unseeing eyes. He had, in all the excitement of leaving his uncle's house and everything else, forgotten that he wouldn't see Sirius waiting for him at the other side of this door, greeting him with an enthusiastic hug and bark like laugh. Harry noticed his hands shaking and hastily placed them in his pockets, his eyes downcast so he wouldn't have have to see the pitying looks from his two best friends. He kicked open the swinging door and went inside before his friends' could say anything.

"Harry my boy, you are finally here," said Fred as he slung an arm around Harry's shoulders. He led the slightly confused young man to the table, where George and Charlie were sitting, with loads of food weighting down the table.

"It's been ages since we saw you," said George, giving Harry the once over. He let out a small whistle. "You look good."

Harry stood uncertainly, not sure what to make of George's statement when Ron came up from behind and took Fred's arm off his shoulders. He guided Harry to a seat across from Hermonie while he started piling food on his plate before taking the seat next to Harry.

"Please don't hit on my friends, it's disturbing," Ron said before stuffing his face. Hermonie sent him a disgusted look before passing the food to Harry. After the snickers died down, Harry let himself be lulled with the general conversation, savoring this time before the war begins. Ginny had joined them have way through the meal and when Harry got up to grab a glass from the kitchen, he was grabbed from behind, spun around and engulfed in a hug before he had a chance to react.

"Mum, let go of him, he can't breath," said Charlie while prying Mrs. Weasley's arms off. She finally released her grip and Harry coughed violently, trying to get the breath back into his lungs.

"I am sorry Harry dear, it's just that I'm so happy to see you," said Molly. She reached for him again but he ducked out of her way at the same time the twin decided to approach her and he got away safely. He spotted Mr. Weasley sitting next to Ginny and made his greeting. Just then Professor McGonagall entered the room and with a look, the room was silent. She nodded her greeting before accepting a cup of tea from Molly.

"A meeting will commence in 20 minutes, I suggest you finish your lunch."

"So where are we being shuffle off to this time," asked Ron dejectingly.

"I bet it's the drawing room," added Ginny who merely poked at her food. Before their mother have a chance to reprimand them, McGonagall spoke up.

"You are all expected to be there for this meeting," she said while meeting eyes with Harry, "every single one of you."

With a whoop of joy, lunch was finished on a high note, despite the protests from Molly, which were ignored by McGonagall. When she realized she wasn't getting any help from anyone else on the issue, she stormed into the kitchen and started preparing tea for the meeting. They heard Tonks calling out for them from the study and Charlie left to escort them. Bill and Fleur emerged from their bedrooms, which Fred and George told him in hushed whispers along with a lot of nudging and eyebrow raising, enough so that even Harry knew what Bill and Fleur had been doing. Bill shot his brothers a dirty look before finding a seat for him and Fleur. She went up to Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek before taking her seat. Harry took his seat between Ron and Hermonie just before Charlie arrived with Tonks, Shacklebolt, Moody, and Remus. Harry gave a small nod of greeting to the three aurors and a large grin to Remus, which was returned. Once everyone has settled in, McGonagall rose from her seat.

"Despite the tragedies that has occurred, we have to move forward. The fight against the Dark Lord cannot end just because Dumbledore is dead," she took a slightly pause and a deep breath, "we cannot just give up now the end is near."

The room was silent as they wait for her to continue. Her gaze swept the room until they landed on Harry. He held her gaze unflinchingly and she gave him a small nod before looking away. Harry let out the breath he was holding and felt a comforting hand on his arm. He turned and gave Hermonie a slight smile before returning his attention to the meeting.

"Mr. Potter was entrusted with special mission by Dumbledore and I'm correct in assuming it was consider a secret?" She continued when Harry nodded, "so he will continue with what he has to do and we will provide all the help he needs when he asks for it."

"Wouldn't it better for us to know what it is he has to do so we can help?" asked Shacklebolt while Tonks nodded in agreement.

"If Dumbledore decided to tell only Mr. Potter here, that must be a reason it needed to be kept a secret."

"Now, do we still have support from the aurors?" asked McGonagall once the silent filled the room once again.

"Most of them are still in," said Tonks, running a hand through her bright purple hair, "but the minister isn't making things any easier."

"We'll have to figure out some way to get around him," McGonagall turned towards the Weasley, "Arthur, Molly, are you two still in?"

"Of course," replied Molly while her husband nodded.

"Arthur, we'll probably need your help convincing the others at the ministry."

"I'll do what I can."

"Fred, George," the twins perked up at the mentioned of their names, "we need information. Your shop is gaining popularity so be sure to gather as much information as you can." Molly sent them a worried look but didn't comment.

"Bill, how are things going with the goblins?"

"I think they are waiting to see which side will be more profitable," Bill sighed.

"I'll help with what I can," said Charlie, "I think I'll be more useful here rather then spending time with the dragons."

Molly beamed at the idea her whole family would be staying close, but dimmed slightly when she remember Percy. She shook off her thoughts and reached for her tea.

"Remus is currently working with the werewolves on a secrete mission so that should about sum it up."

Moody took a sip from his flanks before standing up. "How are we going to convince people to join our side. We lost Dumbledore."

"That may be true, but we sill have The Boy Who Lived, that's got to count for something," replied McGonagall.

Harry lowered his head when he felt the stares all focused on him.

Shacklebolt turned to look at McGonagall. "He'll have to in the public eye, more often than usual."

Harry looked up and narrowed his eyes. No way they want him to do interviews and be in the paper. How would that help? McGonagall noticed his look and turned towards him.

"Like it or not Mr. Potter, you are now the leader of our fraction. Your image could help sway the public. There is no helping it."

Harry looked like he was about to protest, but Hermonie's hand on his arm stopped him. He gave her a look, and when she returned with one just as stubborn, he huffed and sat back, Ron giving a an encouraging smile. Remus reached over from Ron's other side and gave him a pat on the shoulders.

"Now we have that settled, there are two new members I would like to introduce." McGonagall headed towards the door. She stood with her hand on the door, as if waiting for a signal.

"Where did Astrate disappear to?" Harry whispered to Hermonie while they waited.

"I think she had something to do, or had to pick up something," replied Hermonie, "she was in kind of a hurry so I didn't ask."

The silence of the room proved too much for the twins.

"Merlin, the suspense is killing me," moaned George dramatically.

"This is like waiting for the girl to pop out of the cake," added Bill with a grin. It slipped off his face quickly when Fleur rounded on him.

Ron leaned in to Harry's ear and whisper Bachelor party before sending Hermonie a nervous smile. She stared at him for another moment before turning away.

"If it's going to be Trelawney in a thong, I'm outta here," declared Fred. The whole room busted out in laughter. Amidst the laughter, McGonagall returned to her seat and waited, sending disapproving looks towards the twins, but with laughter in her eyes. The door opened slowly, unnoticed by the people in the room. It was then Harry felt it. Something familiar was heading towards them and he felt the need to have his wand at the ready. He sent Hermonie and Ron a look, well he needed to jab Ron, and they had their wands in their hands as the laughter died down. Astrate appeared at the door, slightly bewilder expression on her face with all the laughter and stepped inside. A hooded figure emerged behind her, it's steps faltering slightly. Astrate turned around and spoke soft words to the figure before stepping aside. The room watched as pale hands reached for the hood and slowly pulled it back.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Stupefy!"

"Immobulus!"

* * *

AN: Yay a cliffy! Well, it shouldn't be too hard to figure out who it is. I'm just wondering if anyone is actually reading this fic. Haven't been getting any responses about it. Anywho, this chapter was kinda late, couldn't really sit down to write this week, hopefully will be better next week. Ta! 


	6. Decisions

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 6

It was another gloomy, wet and miserable day. Draco stood at his usual spot by the bedroom window looking out into the back yard. He has been at Spinner's End with Snape for the past two weeks and he has yet to see a sunny day. He sighed and returned to his bed. He placed his arms underneath his head and stared at the ceiling. Snape was hardly ever seen around the house, usually holed up in this lab with potions that he told Draco on the first day he was not to touch. So much for the excuse to the Dark Lord. Draco rolled to his side and stared out the window. Too much time alone to think is a bad thing. The only thought in his head was his mother, and it replay itself over and over again in his head. Draco closed his eyes as the last moments of her life replays itself and he felt the familiar prickling of tears behind his eyelids. He curled into himself tightly, willing for the pain to go away. He remember the exchange with Snape a few days ago and scowl.

He was sitting in the library, reading anything he could get his hands on when Snape entered the room. At first, Draco ignored the older man, until he noticed that his godfather wasn't going anywhere. He closed the book with a snap and looked towards his godfather, a look of barely contained boredom on his face.

"I saw your father today," stated Snape. He saw a slight change in Draco's face but it slipped pasted so quickly he couldn't identify what the expression was.

"So he got out of prison, please send him my congratulations," replied Draco as he picked up his book once again. Settling on a page, he ignored the older man and read. Snape stood staring at him for another moment before retreating to his lab. Draco waited until Snape closed the door to his lab before slamming down the book. He knew that his father didn't ask about him or his mother, it was all in what Snape didn't say. Draco leaned back into the chair and stared into the fire until it distorted his vision.

Draco flung an arm across his face, hoping the pressure to his eyes would making the prickling behind his eyes disappear. A loud knock sounded and Draco shot up from the bed. He chastely wiped his face knowing it was a customary knock from his godfather. He sat back against the headboard as he watched his godfather stalk into the room, his dark robe bellowing out behind him. Draco had a scathing remark regarding personal space but swallow it when he saw the slightly panicked look on Snape's face.

"What's the matter?"

Snape ignored him in favor of packing all of Draco's things into his trunk. As he flick his wand, items flew from their resting place into the open trunk and he threw a hooded cloak at Draco's still figure on the bed.

"Put it on, she'll be here soon."

"She? Who is she?" Draco wisely decided to obey his godfather when he was shot the all familiar do it or I'll make you suffer look. He eased out of bed and fastener the cloak while gathering the things Snape's magic hasn't packed. Once everything was in, Snape slammed the trunk closed and levitated it out to the living room while indicating for Draco to follow. With a thud, the trunk was deposited onto the ground. Draco jumped back slightly when Snape rounded on him.

"Listen to me carefully Draco, because I will not be repeating myself. You will follow her instructions, no matter what. I will not tolerate disobedience, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," Draco answered automatically. "Wait a minute, who are we talking about here? What is happening? Where am I going? What the hell are you talking about?"

Draco sneered at the look he received from Snape and waited. Finally, Snape sighed and indicated to a seat by the fireplace. Draco eyed him warily but took the seat nonetheless.

"You can ask her who she is when she arrives," said Snape once they both settled into their seats, "but you are leaving this place."

"I'm sure the Dark Lord won't like it."

"I have told him that you will be spying for our side."

"Um...what now?" Draco shot up in his seat, eying his godfather as if the older man was insane. "Who is spying for the what now?"

"You will be staying with the Order of the Phoenix, or with Mr. Potter to be more precise."

"Excuse me? Have you been sniffing potion fumes? Me living with Potter and his little gang of lions? I don't think so."

"What you choose to do when you get there is up to you," continued Snape as if Draco hadn't spoken, "whether you wish to be a spy for the Dark Lord or not. I am giving you a chance here, Draco. Don't mess it up."

Draco looked at his godfather in disbelieve. Is he telling him to turn against the Dark Lord. That he actually can choose his future?

"But...I don't know..."

Snape leaned forward and stared straight into Draco's eyes. "You will have to make your own choice. I will be proud of you however you chose."

Draco stared, stunned at the almost fatherly gestures. He watched in silences as Snape got up from his seat. A knock sounded and Snape went to answer it quickly. When he returned, he was trailed by a young woman. Draco stood up slowly, mesmerized by the new arrival. He knew he was good looking, but she was beyond words. It wasn't that she was a great beauty, granted she is very pretty with her large emerald eyes, long dark hair and lithe body, there was just something about her. There seems to be an aura around her and just draws you in. And those eyes, he can see the knowledge in them, as if she holds all the answers of the universe. She gave him a slight nod, which he returned before turning to Snape.

"Are we ready to go?"

Snape turned to Draco and nodded. With a small sigh, Draco shrink his trunk and pulled on the hood. He stopped in front of his godfather and waited until his eyes were met.

"Thank you."

Draco pulled the hood low and followed her out. Snape watched until they disappeared into the darkness. He ran a hand through his hair and quietly closed the door.

"Good luck Draco." With a sigh, he returned to his lab and his potions.

* * *

"I really think this is a bad idea."

"Stop being such a pansy and let's go."

"Listen Astrate, two things. One, never call me a pansy again. Two, I don't fancy getting cursed or having weird things sprouting on my body so I'll repeat and say this is a bad idea."

Astrate turned to face him. They stood outside the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, waiting for the okay from McGonagall. Astrate tilted her head and regarded Draco with a curious look.

"What are you afraid of?"

"What? Me afraid? Never!" sputtered Draco indignantly. Astrate continued to watch him. In the few short hours since he met her, he learned a few things about Astrate. She is curious, almost to a point of being annoying with all her questions, the famous Malfoy glare doesn't work on her, and she has a way of saying offense things while looking innocent. It was quite amazing but Draco believe he would appreciate it more if it wasn't happening to him.

"Okay fine. Those people in there do not like me. Actually, I'm pretty sure a couple of them hates my guts. Therefore, I have no desire to spend any time with them, let alone live with them. And I'm sure they feel the same way."

"I'm sure not all of them feel the same way. I know Harry will like you."

Draco snorted but covered it up quickly with a cough. "Potter is the ring leader of his little gang. He hates me most of all."

"Don't worry. I like you, and I'm sure they'll like you too once they get to know you," Astrate gave him a smile and Draco couldn't find it in him to contradict her. "If anything happens, I'll protect you."

Draco kept his mouth shut. Normally, he would have some scathing remark about Malfoy's being able to take care of themselves or how he doubts she would be able to defend herself, let alone him. Draco just feels drain, with all that has happened in such a short period of time. He tensed when the door opened to reveal McGonagall. She gave him a short nod and whispered something to Astrate, but Draco couldn't hear anything over the roaring in his ears, the panic settling in the pit of his stomach once again. He looked up when Astrate placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeezed. With a deep breath, he hitched his hood higher and followed her into the laughter filled room.

He stood in the now silent room and reached his hands up, slowly lowing his hood. He could feel their eyes on him. Finally, his hood fell and he faced the room.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Stupefy!"

"Immobulus!"

He was expecting the spells but he didn't think they would come that fast. He knew he wouldn't reach his wand in time and waited for the inevitable. He waited...but nothing happened. He looked up and found Potter, Granger and Weasley staring at their wands while Astrate had moved and stood in front of Draco, shielding him. The three Gryffindors seems just as surprised as Draco that their spells didn't work. Ron even went as far as to shake his wand. They shared a look and Harry ready his wand again but before he could try, the three aurors stood and surrounded Astrate and Draco.

"Move out of the way girl," growled Moody as he advanced on the duo.

Astrate stood her ground and merely stared at the old man.

"Miss, we need to apprehend the young man behind you, please move out of the way," said Shacklebolt, his tone polite but his eyes cold.

Astrate tilted his head to the side and regarded the man curiously.

"Let's just stupefy her," said Tonks, her wand already raised. The spell left her mouth before anyone can respond. Once again, the spell didn't work and Tonk shook her wand.

"It's not going to work."

They turned towards the sound of the voice and found McGonagall standing from her seat. She indicated for Astrate to take a seat. Astrate reached behind her and grabbed Draco's hand. She gave it a slight squeeze and pulled him along. They took the two empty seats next to Lupin, who greeted her with a warm smile that was returned, and across from Harry. McGonagall indicated for everyone to take their seats and waited until they do to speak.

"Any offense spells will not work in this house."

Noise erupted from around the table. Draco jerked out of his stupor and it took him a while to remember where he was. He looked down and found Astrate still holding his hand. He turned towards her and she gave him a soft smile. McGonagall waited until the noise died down to explain.

"It's a defensive move we think would benefit."

"We? Who is we?" questioned Moody.

Astrate raised her free hand. Moody sent her a glare and didn't reply. Draco looked forward and found Harry staring at him. He responded with a sneer and watched in satisfaction when Harry turned a shade of alarming red, as if he could see the steam coming from his ears.

"Is that really sure a good idea?" asked Arthur, eying Draco, "with the present company."

"Ms. Astrate here has vouched for Mr. Malfoy so unless there is some questions about her loyalties..." stated McGonagall. Draco turned in shock towards Astrate, along with Harry and Hermonie.

"How do we know if she's legit?" asked Charlie, with Bill nodding in agreement.

"Mr. Dumbledore appointed me as a sort of guardian for Harry here," replied Astrate, turning her attentions to the two Weasleys.

"Is there any prove of this appointment?" asked Shacklebolt as he steeps his hands to rest below his chin.

Astrate tilted her head and seem deep in thought. She brighten as if an idea suddenly struck her and she sat up straight. She raised her arm into the air and whistled. A sudden light flashed in the air and in a burst of flame, Fawkes appeared and circled the ceiling as the ground watched in awe before it landed on Astrate's outstretched arm. She lowered her arm and transferred the phoenix onto her shoulders before turning to the group.

"I say that's pretty convincing evidence right there," said Hermonie as they watch Fawkes's nuzzling against Astrate's face.

"Well, I say this meeting is over," stated McGonagall, "we should set the next meeting for perhaps next week?"

"Wait a minute," shouted Harry who stood from his seat, "what exactly is Malfoy doing here?"

"Mr. Malfoy is here under the protection of the order," said McGonagall who glared disapprovingly at the outburst.

"But...but he is a Death eater, what if he is a spy?" asked Ron as he also stood up. Hermonie watched and saw Malfoy's jaw tighten at the words Death Eaters.

"I am not a Death Eater," stated Draco coldly from his seat, the Malfoy mask on tightly. He ignored the searching looks from Grainger and focus solely on the Weasel and Potter.

"He's not you know," said Astrate as she lifted the hand that was still holding onto Draco's. She pulled back his sleeve to show his unmarked arm. Draco sent Ron a smirk when the latter made a sound of disbelieve.

"He still could be a spy!" stated Harry, unwilling to back down from having his enemy in the same house.

"I have no intention of spying for the Dark Lord," reply Draco.

"And why exactly is that?" asked Hermonie. Draco turned towards her, for once without malice. There was something in her tone that just seems curious, not accusing.

"That's private."

Hermonie merely raised her eyebrow and waited. Harry sat back down and stared intently at him. Draco turned from the stare and found himself faced with a concerned formed professor who he really never had anything against, and the person who has been holding onto his hand since they stepped into this room. Astrate already knew his situation and gave him an encouraging smile. He heaved a heavy sigh and turned back to Hermonie.

"He killed my mother and I would prefer not to do him any favors," he made sure his gaze doesn't stray from hers. He heard an intake of breath from around but didn't want to see any pity in their eyes. But Hermonie is definitely surprising him. He didn't see pity in her eyes, merely understanding and sorrow.

"Well, now that's settle, we should get going," stated Tonks as she and the other auror got up from their seats. They bid their farewell and left, followed by Arthur, Bill and Charlie. Fleur returned to her rooms upstairs with Ginny, while the twins went back to their shop. McGonagall stood to speak to Molly in the kitchen while Lupin stood.

"Harry, hang in there," he gave Harry a hug. "And listen to what Astrate has to say, I think it'll be good for you to know."

Harry gave him a look but nodded nonetheless. He gave Draco a slight smile and whisper something to Astrate before taking his leave. The remaining members eyed each other silently, waiting for someone to speak. Astrate stood, pulling up Draco in the process.

"Harry, I wish to speak to you."

Harry nodded and stood. He made his way to the door when he notice Astrate still holding onto Malfoy's hand.

"Why is he coming along?" Harry pointed an slightly accusing finger at Malfoy who returned with a sneer.

"He's with me," stated Astrate.

"If he comes along, so does my friends," Ron stood up and quickly made his way to Harry's side, dragging Hermonie along.

"If you wish," said Astrate. She led the way up the stairs and Harry followed with Ron by his side. Hermonie looked up and heaved a sigh before following.

* * *

AN: I really need to start writing it during the week so I don't write this in two days. I hope it's okay. And I just discovered a new slash couple: Angel/Spike. It's like a older, vampire version of Harry and Draco. Love them so much. PS, thanks for everyone who reviewed, I swear I'll respond when I get a chance, just been busy this week. Hope you head fun reading. 


	7. Revelations

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1

AN: Someone asked me about Astrate and I would like to clarify that she is my own character, you won't find her in the books. This is kind of a filter chapter, just want to get some explanations out of the way. The next chapter will be getting into the main part of the story and it'll move quickly from then on. I already have some ideas about the Horcux and I have some battle scenes in my head. I also know how Harry and Draco will develop a relationship and have several of the sex scenes working out. Anyone know how explicit I can get with the sex scenes? It would help so my story won't get deleted. Thanks in advance and hope you enjoy.

Chapter 7

"Why is she still holding his hand?" Ron questioned Harry quietly as the group made their way up the stairs, with Astrate leading and Hermonie trailing. Harry gave a shrug of his shoulders.

"You don't think there's something between them do you?" Hermonie gave a sigh and a shake of her head at Ron's statement. She watched as Draco stopped on the stairs, effectively stilling Astrate as he turned to face Ron. Astrate stood one step above, watching Draco approach the three in interest. Draco took the steps slowly, a sneer fixed on his face as he approached Ron. He stopped two steps above, just so he can loom down upon Ron and spoke, his tone cold.

"Weasley, please keep your perverted kinks to yourself," Draco drawled, arms across his chest.

As expected with any confrontations between the two, Ron was quick to anger, his face getting almost as red as his hair, while Draco watched on in cold contempt, a smirk fixed permanently on his face. Harry was about to speak up and defend his friend when Hermonie took the last few steps and push Harry and Ron aside, and stood in front of Draco. With her hands on her hips, she tilted her head to the side and stared unblinkingly at Draco with an expression that's plainly calling him an idiot. He sneered at her, she waited. He glared, she scoffed. Stuff like this never happened to Draco and uncertainty flashed across his face. He relaxed his stance and backed up a step and slightly to the left. She gave a tiny nod of thanks and walked past him to join Astrate. The two continued up the stairs while the other three watched in silence.

"Weasley, your mudblood girlfriends has finally snapped."

"Malfoy, don't make me smack you," said Hermonie without turning. She and Astrate rounded the corner onto the second floor landing. The three stood on the stairs, eying each other carefully. Astrate's head stuck out from the corner as she motion for them to hurry. Keeping as much distance as possible between Ron and Malfoy, Harry made his way up the stairs to find the girls waiting for them in front of a door. Astrate opened the door and once again taking Draco's hand, dragged him inside. The three friends exchanged a look when a gasp was heard from inside. They walked through the door and froze at the sight. From the outside, it looked like any ordinary room; but once inside, it was a sight to behold. Spread before them was an endless field, a line of trees indicating a forest in the far distance.

"What the..." gasped Ron and Harry silently agree. They both turned towards Hermonie, waiting for an explanation. She ignored them in favor of surveying the surroundings.

"Over here!"

They turned in unison at the voice and found Astrate waving at them near a cluster of trees near a small pond. Once they arrived, they took a seat in the grass shaded by the trees as indicated by Astrate and waited. Astrate shook her dress slightly and sat down across from them.

"Hold on," said Harry before Astrate had a chance to start. She sent him a questioning look as he pointed to Draco who was sitting by the pond, his fingers twirling in the water as he gazed at nothing, "I don't want him in on this conversation."

Astrate nodded. "Neither does he. He told me that he doesn't want to know anything that has to do with Potter, so I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Harry found himself staring at Draco. The other teen has a look of loneliness that was familiar to Harry, and he found himself wanting to comfort the boy. He shook his head to clear the thoughts, reminding himself that it was Malfoy he wanted to comfort and the other boy was more likely to sneer at him than appreciate the gestures. He came back to himself to find Hermonie staring at him with an unreadable expression and Astrate waiting for him. He blushed slightly and nodded at Astrate to start.

"As you might have gathered, I knew your mother. I understand that you were told that you resulted from the union of a wizard and a...what do you call those without magic?"

"A muggle," stated Hermonie helpfully. She uncrossed her legs and stretch them in front of her while Ron propped himself up with his arms behind his back, leaning at an angle. Harry sat with his elbows on his knees, supporting his head in his hands and staring at Astrate intensely.

"Right, a muggle," nodded Astrate as she adjusted her seat to a more comfortable position. "That's not exactly true."

Harry raised an eyebrow in question and waited.

"Harry, your mother was half fae."

A moment of silences greeted the statement. Then an explosion of noise rang throughout the field.

"What?"

"Really?"

"How do you know that?"

Astrate turned from Harry, to Ron, to Hermonie and figures she should answer their answers in order.

"I said Fae. Yes really. I know because I am one also."

"What exactly is a fae?" asked Harry. He turned in surprise when it was Ron who answer.

"A fae is a magical entity. They are believed to be legend since no one can prove their existences. Basically, a fae is magic. They say that all magic originate from faes."

Harry slowly turned back to face Astrate, who smiled at him softly. Hermonie sat stunned before scowling.

"I have never read anything about them."

"That's because they don't put them in research or textbooks, they are believed to be fictional. That they only exist in fairy tales," explained Ron, happy to be the one who knows something when Hermonie doesn't for once.

"So you're half fae too?"

"No Harry, I am a full fledge fae. Those with fae blood is what your kind call pureblood so I guess I'm what you call the ultimate pureblood."

Harry almost face planted onto the grass when Ron jumped up and whooped in excitement. They all turned towards him and he blushed slightly in embarrassment. He slowly sat down and took a breath, pointing to Draco who was still by the pond, ignoring them.

"It's just that Harry is also a pureblood, probably more so than Malfoy over there."

"That's true," stated Astrate, not understanding the excitement, "Draco's family has fae blood passed onto the family generations ago. Harry here has a closer tie since it came from his grandfather."

"How did that happen? How come my aunt doesn't have any magical powers? Or does she?"

"No, your grandmother has a sister and she was Lily's mother. When they passed away, Lily was given to your aunt's parent to raise."

"So what does all this mean?" asked Harry as he tried to wrap his head around all the information.

"I am here to watch over you for two reasons. One is because you might have enough power to become a full fae so I am here as your guide."

"What's the second?" asked Hermonie when Astrate paused.

Astrate turned towards Harry and he found himself almost lost in those familiar eyes, "Your mother asked me to."

Harry blinked in surprised and straighten in his seat. Sensing that he needs a few minutes, Hermonie spoke up.

"How come there isn't any historical records of faes?"

"We do not meddle in the affairs of humans. We are eternal, unaging and unchanging. But once in a long while, our kind will venture out to the mortal realms to seek comfort and live in the world for a while. We never show our true powers while we are here so not to draw attention. We usually don't stay long, then we return to our world."

"So how did wizards and witches come to be if your kinds comes and goes?"

"Sometimes, we find someone who we believe is worth it and stays, therefore giving up our immortality. Those who stays loses a large amount of our powers and will die a mortal death."

"But how does the muggle born get magical powers?"

Astrate gave the young witch a small smile. "We watch. Sometimes when we find those who are worthy, those who truly desire it, and we gift them with magic. I hope you like the gift."

"It was you...?"

Astrate nodded and Hermonie sent her a beaming smile.

Harry sat with his head in his hands, trying to absorb everything and letting the conversation wash over him. He turned when a hand clasp his shoulders and he lifted his head to gave a slight smile to Ron who watched him with worry.

"So you are powerful?"

Astrate and Hermonie turned at the question and found Harry watching. Astrate nodded slightly and waited.

"Are you strong enough to defeat Voldemort?" Harry ignored the slight cringe from Ron.

"Maybe. But I can't."

"Why not?"

Astrate shifted closer to Harry, catching his gaze and gave him a sad smile. "It's your destiny. I can't change something that was prophesied. I can only help you along the way."

"What about Sirius? What about all the other things that happened to me? If you were suppose to watch over me like my mother wanted, why did you allow all those things to happen to me?" Harry spat out angrily. He turned away from her gaze and stared unseeingly forward.

After a pause, she shook her head slowly. "I am sorry, but it doesn't work that way. We cannot fix everything that went wrong with your life. You have to believe that's the way life was suppose to be like that for you."

Harry let out a sigh slowly before turning towards Astrate. His gaze soften when he saw the tears threatening to fall, making her eyes a more vivid green. He gave her a small smile and nodded, accepting her reasons.

"I understand. I'm sorry for acting like a brat."

She gave him a watery smile and looked away when Hermonie engaged her in conversation. Harry lay on his back and stared up at the blue sky, watching the clouds and thinking while Astrate describe her world for Hermonie. Harry closed his eyes and turned his thoughts inward.

He rolled to his stomach and opened his eyes. He waited until there was a break in the conversation before interrupting.

"Astrate, do I gain some special powers with the fae bloodline?"

Astrate turned to him and tilted her head in thought. "We will see when our birthday arrives. It might be something as simple as a power boast or you might gain some fae characteristics."

"Characteristics? Like what?"

With a wave of her hand, a small dagger appeared. She quickly sliced the palm of her hand. Ignoring the cries of alarm, she lifted her hand to show them. She was bleed slightly and they watched in surprise as the blood dripped down the hand onto the ground below.

"Your blood...it's blue!?" questioned Hermonie, rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

Astrate nodded. "Blue blood is one of the many fae characteristics But it's a full fae ability so I doubt you'll get it," she looked around the confused faces. With another movement of her uninjured hand, the dagger disappeared and was replaced with a cloth. She wiped her hand clean and showed them the disappearing scar. "It's healing blood. As long as the wound isn't fatal, the blood can heal it."

With a nod, Harry rolled to his side and found Ron with his chin in his arms, staring unblinkingly at Astrate. His expression said that he wanted to ask something but he kept changing his mind. Harry raised an eyebrow and nudged his best friend.

"Ronald, if you have something to ask, just do it already," said Hermonie without turning. Ron and Harry looked at each other. It was amazing how she always does that, and always without looking. It was kind of eerie. Ron sat up and mumbled something with his head down.

"I'm sorry?" asked Astrate as she leaned closer. Hermonie let out an annoyed sigh.

"Can we see your wings?" Ron blurted out, startling Astrate who didn't expect the outburst.

"Wings?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I heard stories that faes have wings and that different colors represent the different elements they rule," replied Ron, glad to look at anything beside Astrate.

As on, Harry and Hermonie turned towards Astrate for confirmation.

"Ron is correct. And you may see them if you truly want to."

The three nodded enthusiastically. Astrate stood and turned to call Draco. Harry almost forgot the other boy was still there. He watched as Draco stood from his spot and strolled over. Draco took a seat far from the other three and waited

"Why is he over here?" asked Ron, eying the new arrival with dislike. Draco ignored him.

"I told Draco about me being a fae and he made the same request. I figure I might as well show you all at the same time."

"Malfoy, how much of the conversation did you overhear?" asked Harry and he rolled himself into a sitting position.

"Nothing Potter. I don't snooped around other people's business."

"Right, except for all those times of you spying on me and spreading rumors about me," replied Harry, his own smirk in place, challenging the blond to disagree.

'When did he learn how to smirk?' Draco watched in slight fascination, 'it looks kind of sexy.'

Draco almost banged his head against the trunk of the nearest tree when that thought popped up. Potter was not sexy. Nothing regarding Potter can ever be associated with that word. He was save the trouble of saying something nasty back when Astrate answered for him.

"He didn't hear anything. I placed a barrier around us when we started."

Harry dropped the subject and watched with the others when Astrate closed her eyes. The air around them seems to still as she clasp her hands in front of her chest, as if in prayers. Slowly, a shadow appeared behind her back and grew outward. Suddenly, a blast of wind blew past them, and white feather wings burst open from her back. The wings stretched upwards for a second before folding and settling behind her, tugged in and the tips touching the back of her knees. She tilted her head and gave them a smile, the sunlight shinning on her just at the right angle making her look like an angel.

"White? What element is that?" questioned Hermonie and she watched in delight, a gleam of discovery in her eyes.

"I do a little of this, a little of that."

Draco's hand twitched a little, and he made to reach forward until he realized what he was doing and pulled back. Astrate turned to him and motioned him forward.

"You can touch them if you want."

The four teens got up from their seat and reach forward hesitantly,. The feathers were surprisingly soft and they twitched slight when touched. Slowly, the four withdrew and stood back to watch.

"Does it always take that much to make them appear?" asked Ron, awe still apparent in his voice.

Astrate shook her head, an amused look in her eyes. "No, the wings are always there. They are just invisible to the human eyes. That was just for show. I figure you guys would appreciate it."

Harry let out a small laugh. In a second, the wings disappeared from view and they made sat down once again. The group made small talk, with Draco either speaking only to Astrate or staring of into the distance. Harry lay back and stared at the clouds. He knew that this was the calm before the storm, that quiet days like these will be unlikely to happen often. He closed his eyes and decide to enjoy it as much as he can.


	8. Dreams and fantasies

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1

Chapter 8

Three days has passed since the conversation with Astrate took place and Harry found it amazingly peaceful. Hermonie managed to drag Ron with her to do research, there were people coming and going but no one stays long enough to bother him, and Malfoy was surprisingly invisible. Harry hasn't seen him around except for meal times in which Malfoy manages to sit as far away as possible while still being in the same room and hasn't made any degrading comments. There were times that Harry wanted to approach the other boy to express some sort of condolences regarding Malfoy's mother but he wasn't sure how comments like that would be taken, so he has restrained himself. Meanwhile, the dreams were still plaguing him and Voldemort seems to be taken an interest in showing him the past, mainly things that happened during the first war.

_Harry found himself sitting on a throne like chair, the room around him dark except for the light from the fireplace. He watched as a man and a woman were brought into the room by a chain attached to their collars. It took Harry a moment but he suddenly realized who they were, Alice and Frank Longbottom. Harry got up from his seat and approached the pair who was watching him with defiant in their eyes. _

_"Well hello again."_

_The Longbottoms merely glared at him. _

_"That's not polite," said Harry. He pulled out his wand and casted a crucio towards Alice. Frank moved to help his wife but found himself stuck in his spot. _

_"I really should do something about you two," Harry lifted the spell and watched in satisfaction as she slumped to the ground, "you are getting to be annoying."_

_"We have what we need. We found where you have hidden it," said Frank as he moved to help his wife. She gave him a small smile that he returned before turning forward again, "if you kill us, the information will just arrive that much faster to the order."_

_"Who said anything about killing you?" From the darkness emerged 4 deatheaters, with Bellatrix in the lead, "I believe it's more fun to torture you instead."_

_Without another word, the deatheaters started casting crucio towards the pair. Without any reprieve, the Longbottoms started getting incoherent and was soon on the ground. The Longbottoms were a stubborn lot. Even with the spell on them, they managed to send hateful glares and and was cursing at him. Harry watched in glee as the pair whither, trying to escape from the pain. He watched as their mind slowly drawn inward until there was nothing of their former selves left but the shell. With a lift of his hand, the curses stopped. He walked forward and leaned down slowly. Softly, he lifted Alice's chin and watched in satisfaction as she smiled at him serenely. He laughed openly when he got the same reaction from Frank. _

Harry bolted up from his bed, his eyes wide and unfocused. His breathing echoed around the empty room and he groped around his night table before grabbing his glasses. The dark room came into focus once he put his glasses on and he tried to calm his breathing and racing heart.

"Another dream," he muttered to himself. He moved to get out of bed when he found the sheets tangled around his legs, making him almost falling face first onto the floor. Harry took another minute to steady himself. He was once again channeling Voldemort and the sadistic bastard decided to show him the torture of Neville's parents. He knew about it, but never thought he would witness it. He took a deep breath before heaving himself from his bed. Perhaps a cold shower would help him get back to sleep. He opened the door and shuffled into the hallway. By some twisted turn of fate, he wound up rooming next to Malfoy. When they were getting settled in, he was informed by Hermonie that the house had \developed a new quirk. Instead of them choosing the bedroom, the room in turns chooses the occupants. The only door that would open to Harry happens to be the one right next to Malfoy while Hermonie were three doors down and Ron was at the end of the hall, closer to the stairs. Harry protested, but after trying all the other doors with no results, he submitted to his fate and tried to ignore the blond as much as possible. The only problem was that the two share a bathroom and that made for some arguments.

Harry was sure Malfoy would be asleep, seeing as it was 2 in the morning. He twisted the doorknob and was about to push open the door when a soft moan stopped him in his tracks. Harry stood frozen for a minute, not sure if he had heard correctly when another moan drifted into his ears. He opened the door a little wider and peered in. He could see Malfoy standing in the showers, the curtains opened and the water off. Malfoy's back was to the door, or more precisely, Malfoy's naked back. Harry stood staring transfixingly as Malfoy placed one hand on the wall and threw back his head with another moan. Harry knew he should leave but his body wouldn't obey, it was too busy staring at Malfoy's pale and unblemished skin, and the way that ass looked when the other boy seems to tense. Harry had to bite his tongue to stop the gasp from escaping when Malfoy turned to the side and leaned against the shower wall, giving Harry a side view of his actions. He watched as Malfoy stroke his arousal with one hand while the other played with his nipples. From his position, Harry mused to himself that Malfoy's cock was larger than he imagined, and for a minute, he wondered if he could be able to wrap his hand around it. Harry shook the picture that suddenly developed in his head away since it look surprisingly like wrapping his mouth around Malfoy's cock. He watched as Malfoy tilted his head back and let out another moan while licking his lips. Harry looked behind him, making sure no one was around. Once he was sure, he returned to the scene before him and watched as Malfoy's hand increased it speed. Harry could feel himself getting hard watching his childhood rival wank but he just could tear himself way. A part of him wanted to feel disgusted but the bigger part wants to go in to give Malfoy a hand. Harry managed to rein that urge in as Malfoy with his fingers to gather the precum leaking from his cock and smeared it all over his length, helping the pale boy move his hand faster. The other hand pinched the left nipple and twisted slightly, making it hard and stood at attention before moving onto the right one to repeat the process. Then Malfoy's hand trailed down his chest, pass his tone stomach and began messaging his balls. Sweat broke out on Malfoy's body, turning him more into a wet dream come true than before and the moans increased as his climax draws closer. He hissed as his thumb rub across the head of his cock, gathering the moisture that was leaking out and aiding in his wanking. Harry knew the moment Malfoy would cum, he could see the muscle on Malfoy's thighs tighten and his breath hitches. Malfoy removed the hand from his balls to brace himself against the wall as his other hand continue to fist his cock harshly. Then Malfoy's cock shuttered, and stringy pearl strands of cum shot out, and he moaned in satisfaction. Harry carefully closed the door as Malfoy lazily stroke his cock, riding out his orgasm, hoping the pale boy was having too much fun to notice him spying. Harry backed away slowly and turning to make his way back to the room, finding out first hand how hard it was to walk with a hard on.

Back safely inside his room, Harry turned to make sure the door was locked. Once that was done, he almost tripped over himself in his haste to remove his pants, freeing his straining erection. He pulled his shirt off and toss it across the room before hopping into bed. He removed his glasses and closed his eyes as his hand slowly drifted down his chest. His fingers rubbing gently at his already hard nipples before giving them a pinch, sending jolts of pleasure through his body. While one hand made lazy circles on his chest, the other reached down and grasp his erection, precum already leaking from the head from the show in the bathroom. Not feeling up to drawing it out, he wrapped his hand around his cock and started stroking roughly. He could see in his head as Malfoy tipped his head backwards and the moans that escaped from the parted red lips and Harry increased the speed of his stroking and letting out a soft moan of his own. He gasped when his thumb swept across the head of his cock and marvel at the pleasure of that action. Harry knew he was close. He was actually surprised at being able to make it back into the room. He half expected to start touching himself outside the bathroom door, the thought of Malfoy catching him in the act only made it that much more tempting. Harry quickly placed his hand against him mouth when he felt a tighten in his balls. His hand muffled the scream as his orgasm teared through him, making him arch off the bed, the hand still stroking his cock, making sure to milk all of his cum. Breathing heavily, he removed his hand from his mouth and his soften cock and dropped back onto the bed. Harry lifted his hand and watched in fascination as the cum on his hand glisten in the moonlight filtering from the window. Acting on impulse, he licked at the substance and found it slightly sweet and he wondered what Malfoy's would taste like. Harry shook his head at the thought and casted a quick cleaning spell. He settled in his bed as drowsiness fell upon him. He cleared his mind, not wanting to think about the fact that he just wanked over the sight of his rival wanking in the bathroom. Harry was only sure of one thing. Nothing Voldemort sends him will ever have the same effect again.

AN: Yay for semi-smut!! I started this chapter with a story plot but ended up with this. Sigh. This is my first attempt at writing smut of any kind. Hope it was okay. If you like it, think of it as a treat for getting pass the last chapter. Oh yeah, I am not going to try with the British lingo since I don't remember most of them, but I like wanking and shagging so those will be staying. Ta.


	9. Flashers & Helpers

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1

Chapter 9 - Flashers and Helpers

"Harry. Harry. Get up already!"

Harry pulled the covers over his face and wrapped it around himself tightly as the noise continued, hoping it would go away if he ignore it long enough. When persisted, he pulled the covers back and sat up with a growl. Hermonie stood with her hand on her hip and tapped her foot.

"It's almost 9, you should be out of bed already."

"Hermonie, I had a really bad night," said Harry as he rubbed his eyes. He reached out blindly for his glasses until Hermonie took pity on him and retrieved them from the night table. With a nod of thanks, Harry placed them on and found sunlight streaming in from the windows. He made to get out of bed when he remembered certain events from last night. He pulled the covers more tightly around himself as discreetly as possible.

"So get up, we are waiting for you downstairs," said Hermonie, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Can you go first?"

Hermonie tilted her head to the side in question. Understanding lit up in her eyes and a sly smile came onto her face. "Are you naked in there?"

The blush on Harry's face told Hermonie everything she needed to know. She move forward, trying to tug the covers out of Harry's grasp.

"Hermonie, let go!"

"Come on, just a little peek?" Hermonie pulled at the corner of the covers with all her strength while Harry wound the rest around himself in a death grip.

"Why the hell would you want a peek?" Harry let out a small yelp when pulled hard at the covers and exposed his chest. He bended his knees to hold down the covers while grabbing to make sure he kept his privates...well private.

"Well, I already seen Ron naked so I..."

"What!? When did you? Ron!"

"What!" Ron shouted from down the hallways. A moment later, he stuck his head into the doorway and raise his eyebrows at the sight of Hermonie and Harry playing tug of war with the covers. At the sound of his voice, Hermonie let go of the blanket and Harry took the chance to wrap it around himself tightly.

"You flashed Hermonie? You little slut you."

"I...I did not flashed Hermonie," said Ron, blushing madly and stepping fully into the room, "she barged in on me when I was changing."

Hermonie ignored the looks from both of them and stood unflinching. "You could've told me. I thought something had happened."

"You just wanted to see me naked. Hermonie is such a pervert."

"I am not! I am just curious. Come on Harry, just a little peek?"

Harry shook his head vehemently and Hermonie sighed.

"Mate, you know she won't drop this until she see you naked right?" Ron whispered on the pretense of handing Harry his pants.

Harry nodded and pulled on his underwear and pants under the covers. He watched as Hermonie paced muttering something under her breath.

"Malfoy? What about Malfoy?" asked Harry as he caught the word from her muttering.

Hermonie blushed slightly before turning to the two boys who were watching her intently. "I saw him naked."

"What? When?" shouted Ron while Harry gasped.

"I was walking by their bathroom the other day and he came out in only a towel. He probably just took a shower. Anyways, I just kind of stood there watching him and he just leaned against the door and smirked at me. He asked me if I wanted to see. I didn't say anything and he just dropped his towel."

Ron stood with his mouth open while Harry fidget. The idea of Malfoy and the bathroom sent a shock down his body and he felt a certain part of him peak in interest. He was reminded of what he saw last night and what he did after. Harry closed his eyes and swallowed, willing his body to stay in control.

"And what did you do?" asked Ron once he got his voice back. His expression was a cross between horrified and shock.

"I looked," answered Hermonie. She glared when Ron hissed. "What? It was right there, and he didn't care. So I looked, he grinned and turn to walk back to his room."

Harry stood up quickly and placed an arm around Ron and Hermonie's shoulders. Hoping to diffuse the fight about to happen, he grinned and started towards the door.

"Okay guys, time for breakfast!"

* * *

Draco sat at the table with Astrate next to him, starring at her eggs in fascination. He thank Merlin that she had stopped asking him questions about the stupid breakfast and moved the food around his plate absently. Most of the people had left to do whatever they do and the only one's he hasn't seen was the golden trio. Things were settling down for him. The people in the house either acknowledged him slightly, like McGonagall, the twin and surprisingly the weasel's mother, while the others just ignored him. The ones he couldn't quite figure out were the trio. Granger seem to analyze him every times she sees him and after that bathroom thing a few days ago, she seems more friendly, like him showing her his cock was a sign of friendship or something. The weasel sneer and snap at him every chance he gets and Draco would be lying if he didn't admit how much he like the goat the other boy. But the boy wonder, he is hard to read, surprisingly enough. He would find Potter staring at him and quickly turn away whenever he was caught. And Draco found himself staring at Potter more often than he liked, and often times he found it wasn't with hatred. Something in him seems different after his mother's death and he finds himself thinking about this war and his future. He knows he has no intentions of spying for Voldermort but hasn't quite decided if he wanted to help the goody patron either. Severus has told him that he could also choose to do neither, but he was nothing if not a Malfoy. A Malfoy always assess the situation and finds the solution that would benefit themselves the most.

Draco looked up from his mussing when he heard he door opened. His mouth dropped open slightly and he stared as Potter walked in with one arm around the weasel and the other around Granger, most importantly, Potter was only wearing a loose pair of pajama pants. Draco watched as Potter walked with a feline's grace, the muscles on his body flexing with each step. Potter was tanned overall and the loose clothes he usually wears definitely hid his well developed body. He was shorter than Draco, maybe reached up to his shoulders, but Draco could just imagine the long legs hidden under those pants. He continued to stare as Potter guided his friends to a seat and took one for himself before pulling the food to him.

"Is that good?"

Draco's hand dropped the spoon he didn't realized he was holding when a voice sounded next to him. He turned and found Astrate staring at him in question. He raise his eyebrow and she pointed in front of him.

"Adding sugar to orange juice. Is that good?"

Draco blushed for a second before placing his hands on the table. Ignoring the stares from the trio, he turned to Astrate and nodded. She tilted her head to the side, as if studying him, before smiling and turning back to analyzing her breakfast.

"Good morning Draco."

Draco turned when he heard Granger's voice. She gave him a bright smile while Ron gaped at her actions. Potter gave him an unreadable look and a small nod of greeting. Draco merely returned with a small nod before getting up and leaving the room. Astrate turned at the sound and waved happily at the three before getting up and following Draco.

"So there was something you wanted to talk about?" asked Hermonie after giving Ron a dirty look.

"Yeah," said Harry after swallowing his bit. He looked to make sure no one was around before leaning in. "I think I know how to find one of the Horcux."

Hermonie and Ron leaned in and listened intensely as Harry describe the dream. Several times, Hermonie asked questions regarding some details while Ron just listened in, his food forgotten. Several minutes later, they pulled back and settled in their seats.

"I thought you stopped having those dreams, Harry," asked Ron as he pulled his plate towards him once again.

"Sometimes it stills slipped thought. Nothing I can't handle." Harry looked towards Hermonie who looked deep in thought. "So, what do you think."

"I think you might be onto something," replied Hermonie, she continued after sparing a disgusted look at Ron's eating habits, "the Longbottoms must've known something important. They were talking about finding out something that was hidden, perhaps that could be the location of one of the Horcux."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's contact Neville," said Ron, pushing his now empty plates aside.

"Wait! What are we suppose to tell Neville? Sorry about your mum and dad but did they leave any clues regarding items we can't tell you about?" said Hermonie. The three watched in silences as the empty dishes floated into the air and slowly made their way to the sink, where they started washing themselves upon arriving.

Harry rub his hands over his face as he tries to think. Everything he knew about the Longbottoms flash through his mind. The pensive memory from Dumbledore, the picture from Moody, that time he saw them in the hospital. Than something clicked. He banged his hand on the table, startling the other two with the sudden noise.

"Do you remember when we saw them at the hospital?" He waited until they nod then continue, "didn't Mrs. Longbottom handed something to Neville?"

"Yeah, but I think it was only a gum wrapper," said Hermonie after a moment, trying to recall all the details of the event.

"Maybe there is something we're not seeing here. Let's just contact Neville and see what happens," said Ron. He got up from his seat and retrieved parchment and ink. He handed them to Hermonie who shot him a look before starting.

_Dear Neville,_

_I need to meet with you. Half an hour, the Leaky Cauldron. Bring anything your parents have left behind of given to you. _

_Hermonie_

"Well, that's straight to the point," said Ron after reading it over.

"It's not a love letter, just the basic information would do," stated Hermonie as she went off in search of an owl.

"I don't think we all need to go," said Hermonie upon her return. The two boys looked at her as if she was crazy and she huffed.

"You two just stay here and play nice, I will ask Astrate to accompany me."

Without a pause, she turned and made her way upstairs, ignoring the calls for her to come back. Harry and Ron looked at each other and sat back down.

"You really need to deal with your girlfriend Ron."

"Shut up Harry."

* * *

After receiving a confirmation from Neville, Hermonie and Astrate made their way through the floo and arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Once they arrived, Hermonie asked for a private room and gave instructions for Neville to meet them there. Hermonie closed the door and watched in amusement as Astrate explore the room, touching everything she can get her hands on. After Tom brought them drinks, Hermonie settled in and thought about how she can explain to Neville without revealing too much information. Before long, a knock sounded at the door and Astrate ran excitingly to answer it.

Neville stood nervously at the door, after being escorted by Tom since arriving. He wasn't sure what to think about the letter from Hermonie, but the mention of his parent sparked his interest. The greeting died on his lips when the door opened. There stood a young woman, her hood still drawn up and the only thing visible were her emerald eyes and the bright smile. He looked around, hoping he didn't get the wrong room when she pulled on his arm and dragged him into the room. Panicking, he looked around the room and only let out the breath he was holding once he spotted Hermonie.

"Thank merlin, I thought I got it wrong." He plopped down onto the chair and gave a nod of thanks at the butterbeer that was handed to him. He watched as the young woman took an empty seat at the table and started playing with the bottles.

"Thank you Neville, for meeting me." Hermonie decided on the direct approach. "I need to see the items you brought."

A puzzled look flashed across Neville's face but to Hermonie's surprise, he didn't question and merely took out the items he had brought. There were photographs of Alice and Frank Longbottom holding Neville as a baby, of when the two Aurors were in school and later when they became Aurors. Neville also took out little trinkets which he describe to Hermonie as he took each one out. There was a watch his father received as an anniversary gift from his mother, a bracelet and necklace set that was passed down from his mother's family, and others things like that. Finally, he pulled out a large wooden box and placed it on the table. Neville took a minute to run his hands over the box before opening the latch. Inside were filled with gum wrappers.

"I kept every one of them," said Neville softly.

"May I?" asked Hermonie. She reached out and pulled the box towards her after he nodded. Carefully, she empty the contents onto the table gave Astrate a small nudge. Astrate dropped the necklace she was examining and stared at the pile for a long while.

Hermonie was starting to give up the idea of any hidden meaning in the wrappers when Astrate reached in and pulled out 3 of the wrappers. She handed them to Hermonie and went to examine the moving photographs. Excitedly, she turned to Neville, clutching the three wrapper in her hands.

"Neville, can I please have these? I know it's odd but I can't really explain it to you at the moment."

Without hesitant, Neville nodded. "I don't need an explanation. I am sure this has something to do with V...V...Voldermort. Anything I could do to help is fine."

Hermonie was amazed the meek boy was able to say the name with only minor stuttering. She was starting to see just why the hat had placed him in Gryffindor. With a nod of thanks, she helped him return the other wrappers into the box and packed up all of this other items. Neville got up from his seat and made his way to the door. He stopped with his hand on the doorknob and turned to Hermonie's questioning gaze.

"I...I want to join the Order. I know I won't be of much help since my magic isn't that great and how clumsy I am but I just really want to..."

"Neville, stop," interrupted Hermonie. Neville dropped his head in disappointment, waiting for the rejection he knew that was coming. "I think you would be a great asset to our cause and I will be sure to mention that when I get back." She smile when he snap his head up, a surprised look on his face. "Don't sell yourself short. As Harry once told me, you are braver than you think."

"Harry really said that?" Neville beamed when Hermonie nodded. With a wave, he walked proudly out the door and floo home.

"That was a nice thing you did Hermonie," said Astrate as she watch Hermonie pull on her hood.

"I was being truthful," replied Hermonie as they made their way downstairs. She waited as Astrate threw some powder into the fire before turning to thank Tom before stepping into the fire.

While Hermonie was out meeting with Neville, Harry and Ron decided to start a game of wizard's chess in the library. It was at the point when Harry was being pulverized by Ron that Malfoy wandered in. While Ron was comptempting his next move, Harry took the time to examine Malfoy who went in search of a book, ignoring the two by the fire.

"What do you want Potter?"

Harry almost fell off his seat when Malfoy suddenly spoke. Figuring he was caught staring, Harry cleared his throat and ignore the look from Ron.

"I just wanted to say...I mean with your mother and all..."

"I don't want to talk about it," Draco spoke tersely without turning.

"It's just that I understand..."

"What part of I don't want to talk about it do you not understand?" Draco finally turn to face Potter, a tomb in his hand.

Harry notice that Ron had looked away, trying to steer clear of this conversation and shrugged. He face Malfoy and looked the other boy straight in his eyes.

"I just want to say I'm sorry about what happened to your mother. And I understand the pain you are feeling."

"How can you possibly understand how I am feeling Potter," said Draco, his knuckle turning white with the force he was gripping the tomb. How dare the golden boy speak about his mother! He did not understand anything regarding Draco and he is speaking as if he was there. A pang in his heart reminded him of the guilt he still feels.

"Well, I lost my mother too so I figured..."

"You figured wrong! I had my mother for 16 years. I know she loved me. Can you say the same for yours? I know about your little prophecy. Are you sure your mother didn't die protecting you because of it?" Draco regretted his words even before they finish leaving his mouth but the guilt was eating away at him and he needed to lash out. The only person who could make him regret anything he says or does is Potter. He didn't mean to insult the giant, who he later found out to be important to Potter, and he didn't mean to say anything now. He ignored the threats coming from Weasley's mouth and could only see the hurt in those green eyes. With a loud curse, he threw the tomb onto the ground and stormed out of the library, passing a stunned Granger and concern Astrate. He ran up to this room, slammed the door and flop onto the bed. He banged his head repeatedly on the soft pillow, willing the image of those haunting green eyes on the verge of tears away. With a sigh, he toss the pillow away and stared at the ceiling, ignoring the little voice telling him to go apologize.

* * *

Hermonie and Astrate stepped out of the fireplace and walked into chaos. They could hear yelling from the library but couldn't make out what the argument was about. Without a word, the two started towards the library, arriving just in time to see Draco storming out and up the stairs. Ron's voice could still be heard inside, swearing up a storm and vowing revenge.

"I was gone for 2 hours, what can possibly happen in that short amount of time?" asked Hermonie as she walk into the library, followed by Astrate. They took in the scene before them. Ron stood pacing in front of the fireplace, swearing and flicking his wand as if casting some spell. Harry stood by a chair next to the chess set, eyes bright and expressionless.

"Ron, stop swearing and tell me what happened!"

Ron turned at the sound of Hermonie's voice. His eyes lit up at the sight of the two girls. "Astrate, nice timing. Can you lift this no offensive spell thing on the house for just one hour? I just want to hurt that bastard a little."

"What in merlin are you talking about?" asked Hermonie as Astrate stood staring, not sure what she should do or say.

"That git...damn him! Harry was just trying to be nice and saying sorry for his mother's death and all, and that bastard just tore into him."

"Ron! Just drop it," said Harry quietly. When Ron made to protest, Harry stopped him with a pleading look. Hermonie watch the exchange and didn't question any further. Turning away to give Harry some time to compose himself, she placed the wrappers onto a nearby table.

"Okay, we got these from Neville," said Hermonie motioning for Ron and Harry to come closer.

"Why those?" asked Ron as he took deep breaths to calm himself down.

"I picked them," answer Astrate. She wrapped an arm around Harry waist and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. She had to lean a little to the side since they were almost the same height. "They have some residue of magic on them."

"So what do we think happened?" asked Harry as he shifted so Astrate could rest more comfortably.

Hermonie's eyes brighten and she presented her opinion happily. "I believe that there were moments when consciousness return to Alice and Frank Longbottom, but being stuck in the hospital and without knowing who to trust, they use advance magic to place clues on these wrappers and gave them to their only son."

"But the chances of anyone discovering them are next to nothing," said Ron, disbelieve written all over his face.

"These are people who were tortured to insanity, what do you expect from them? A master plan?" said Hermonie, her tone slight cross. Ron place his hands up in surrender and backed away slowly.

"So what should we do with them?" asked Harry, eying the wrappers warily.

"Throw them up in the air and set them on fire."

The trio turned and gave Astrate a look. She shrugged and smile. "Fire works for almost everything."

Harry shrugged while Hermonie heaved a sigh. Ron rubbed his hands in excitement at the mention of fire and grab the wrappers. He threw them in the air and Harry pulled out his wand and cast the spell. As soon as they caught fire, images flooded into Harry's mind. He grabbed his head and fell to the floor, unaware of the voices of his friends calling for him. Flashes of a castle surrounded by the sea, waves crashing against a cliff, something flying through a forest emerging onto a field, stairs leading up to the towers, a pedstal glowing in the in a room lined with torches, and a silver cup gleaming. Harry clutch his head in pain and feel tears running down his cheeks. The images just keep repeating themselves, faster and faster each time until they all blurred together. Then everything stopped and right before he blacked out, he heard a voice.

_"What you seek is in in the highest tower, beware the guardian."_

"Where?" Harry managed to whisper.

_"Ludlow...Ireland..."_

AN: This is a long one eh? Well, _longer _anyways. I didn't want to separate it into two chapters so I just put it all together. Name of the place, just popped into my head. Probably not real, but if it is, yay for me. PS: added chapter titles, just cuz.


	10. Finding the Horcux

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1

Chapter 10 – Finding the Horcux

_'Feels warm...'_

That was Harry's first thought as he slowly regain consciousness. He burrowed deeper into that warmth, knowing it will disappear the moment he awakes. He can feel fingers running gently through his hair, and a pleasant smell surrounding him. It reminded him of the smell after a spring shower. It put him at ease and it was surprisingly familiar, but Harry wasn't able to place it. Slowly, he opened his eyes only to encounter those emerald eyes. He turned his head and found himself on the floor of the library, his head in Astrate's lap as she stroke his hair. He let out a sigh before realizing his position. Blushing madly, he popped up only to fall back down in pain when Astrate's hand got caught in his hair. His small cry brought Hermonie and Ron running from the table they were at, books in piles around them. Ignoring the sniggers from Ron, Hermonie got on her knees to help a apologetic Astrate disengage her hand. Rubbing his head slightly, Harry got up from his position with the help of Ron's outstretched hand. After reassuring to Astrate that everything was fine, he turn to his friends and the pile on the desk.

"We are doing research on this Ludlow castle you mentioned before fainting," Hermonie answered the unspoken question.

"So what have you found?"

"From what we've found, it seems that Ludlow castle was once the home of Helga Hufflepuff," Ron went to the table and rummaged for a bit before passing Harry a tomb. Hermonie pointed out the section and Harry began to read.

It seems that in life, Helga Hufflepuff was a duchess of some sort and lived in that castle before she and the other founders built Hogwarts. There weren't as much anti detection spells around the place since commoners were not able to gain entrances and other nobles rarely visited due to her almost none existent presents at the courts. It was rumored that treasures lie waiting in the castle and most of the castle has been stripped of it's valuables, save for one room.

"The highest tower..." Harry trailed off as he closed the book. He handed it to Hermonie who place it on the desk and nodded.

"It's said that something has been placed in that tower, and no one, magical or not, has been able to gain entrance. The muggles believe it to be haunted while the wizarding legend believe a powerful charm has been casted on it."

"It's a guardian." Harry elaborated when Ron shot him a questioning look. "A voice told me. The same one that told me the location. We should get going."

Hermonie and Ron nodded and went to gather supplies. Harry turned to Astrate with a slightly nervous look on his face.

"I was wondering...if I could talk to you for a minute."

Holding out her hand, Astrate led them two the couch and motion for Harry to sit next to her. Once settled, she turned towards Harry and waited.

Harry fidget for a moment before taking a deep breath and looking her in the eyes.

"It's like this. When I was telling Malfoy how sorry I am about his mother, he brought up something. And it got me thinking. Since you knew her and all, I figure you would know the answer."

"So what did Draco say?"

"It was...okay. Did my mother know about the prophecy?"

"Yes," answered Astrate. She gave him a curious look when he lowered his head. Reaching forward, she lift his chin so she could look into his eyes.

Harry move his head back slightly and Astrate took the hint to drop her hand. He turned to his side to face her, putting his right leg onto the couch and his other leg planned on the floor. Astrate imitated him, but crossed her left leg in front of her instead of bending her knee to rest her arms.

"Did she save me because of the prophecy?"

Astrate's eyebrow rose in shock as Harry fidget with his hands. She took a moment to study him before replying.

"You do know she passed something to you before she died?"

"I know, Dumbledore told me countless times. Love. She protected me out of love. But did she do it because she loved me for me, or she loved me for what I could become?"

"Do not insult Lily like that," said Astrate angrily, causing Harry to jump back. She felt instantly guilty when Harry looked at her with those eyes, like she had just kicked his puppy. Heaving a sigh, something she seems to have caught from Hermonie, Astrate gave him a slightly pat on the arm and settled in.

"I have been watching your mother since she was a child. She was a bright and happy child, having lots of little friends, including your aunt Petunia."

"My mother and my aunt were friends? But I thought she hated my mother?"

Astrate shook her head and smiled fondly. "No, she loved your mother. We'll get to that later. You mother always had a sixth sense about her, like she knew something was going to happen before it actually does. It seem the fae power she inherited was the sight. She never really understood it until she got to Hogwarts."

"My mother was a seer?" asked Harry, amazed and slightly disturbed since it conjures up an image of Tawenley, "how come she didn't hear it from you?"

"I didn't want to confuse her since she didn't know about magic as a child. I started appearing around her during her 3rd year at Hogwarts. As you can imagine, it took her a while to accept what I told her of her lineage, very much like how you don't believe me when I told you of yours."

Harry smiled sheepishly and ran his fingers through his hair. "It is a little hard to accept just out of the blue like that."

"I understand. Around 4th year, she saw part of her future. She knew that marrying a wizard and having a child would lead to her death, but not when. In the end, she chose your father and you."

Harry's eyes were open wide when Astrate turned to look at him. "But...but why would she do that?"

Astrate shrug and gave him a smile. "She's an idiot. I think it's those Gryffindor qualities I keep hearing from Draco. And it seems like you inherited more than just her eyes."

She ran her fingers through his hair and gave him a small pat before getting up. She held out her hand to help him to stand. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. Leaning up slightly, she whisper in his ear. "So don't doubt the love your mother had for you okay?" She felt him nodded against her hair and smiled. Harry hastily wiped his eyes when he heard footsteps approaching. He broke out of her embrace just in time to see Hermonie and Ron come in with handfuls of potions.

"I figure it's more practical to bring along potions that would help us instead of bringing books to teach us spells we might not cast correctly," state Hermonie when she notice the look Harry casted at the potions.

"Yeah, what she said," added Ron while trying to shove the potions into his pockets. "So how are we getting there?"

Harry shove some of the potions Hermonie handed into his pockets before replying. "I think we should fly. I don't have a license to apparate and I doubt we want the Ministry to know where we are heading."

"I don't like flying," whisper Hermonie as she turned to gather some books, just in case and missing the nod the boys share.

"I could get you there, but you have to come back by yourselves," suggested Astrate. She was taken by surprise when Hermonie launch herself at Astrate and hug the other woman tightly. Giving the boys a questioning look, Astrate patted Hermonie's back softly. Hearing the sniggers from Ron and Harry, Hermonie quickly release Astrate and back away apologizing. Astrate nodded at her and gave her a small smile.

"I thought Astrate would be coming with us," said Ron once he could successfully wipe the smile off his face. Harry turned to face her with a questioning look.

"I have something to take care of right here, so just tell me when you are ready to go."

Astrate just send a disarming smile when the three looked at her oddly. Deciding it was something they probably didn't want to know about, the three gather their supplies and gave her the go ahead.

"Hermonie and Ron, you need to grab onto Harry since he's the only one who has the exact location. Now Harry, close your eyes and concentration on where you want to go." When they did as they were told, she place her hand on top of Harry's head and close her eyes. A soft glow pulse from her hand and surrounded the three. When she open her eyes, they had disappeared. With a smile and a satisfying nod, she turn and made her way up the stairs towards Draco for a little talk.

* * *

The ground shifted beneath his feet and Harry opened his eyes, while his friends' loosen their grip on his arms. Hermonie took out her wand and shrink the brooms they had been carrying while Ron survey their surroundings. Astrate had sent them into a courtyards of sorts and Ron wasn't sure if they were in the right place. From their spot, the castle looks weather worn and crumbling, weeds overgrown and vines covering the walls.

"Oh, found the tower."

Harry and Ron turned to where Hermonie pointed and sigh. The tower was off in the distance, not too far from where they were standing, yet they were separated by a maze that looks amazingly well kept for such a run down castle.

"Shit! Why does it have to be a maze," moaned Ron, running his hand through his hair.

"Let's go, we can use the point me spell," said Hermonie, leading the way. The moment they step inside the maze, a feeling pass through Harry and he stopped. He could feel the stillness in the air, as if something was waiting for them. Then he heard it, a small sound whizzing through the air. On instinct, he grab Ron and Hermonie and pull them onto the floor just as wind shard enough to cut skin flew pass their heads. Harry watch as Hermonie's eyes flew wide open as the wind pass overhead and the surprise written on Ron face and doubt his decision to include his friends in this. Before he had a chance to say anything, he saw Ron and Hermonie exchange a look and nodded before turning to him. Harry recognize the look of determination on their faces, just like the ones they had when they insist on going to the Ministry with him during 5th year.

"Go back now." said Harry as he pulled his wand from his back pocket. Hermonie ignored him and pulled her hair back while Ron thump him on the back.

"There is no getting rid of us now mate."

Harry let out a low growl and bang his head against the ground a couple of times. Knowing that anything short of stunning them, they were here to stay. Quickly he ran through ideas in his head. Finding one they can most likely live through without too much injuries, he pull his friends up and explain his plans to them.

"If you stay, then you will listen to me, at least until we get out of his maze," Hermonie and Ron nod before Harry continues, "we'll have to do this hit and run style. Hermonie will cast the point me spell and we'll run till we get to the other side. Anything that pops out at us, stun or freeze it then run. Avoid spending too much time on any one thing. And we stick together. No point in separating only to get lost. Got it?"

"Yes commander," reply Hermonie while Ron salute.

Unable to suppress a grin, Harry shot them a look. "Funny."

Taking a deep breath, Harry nodded to Hermonie to raise her wand.

"Point me."

Her wand points straight into the maze. Harry felt himself transported back into 4th year and the same nervousness wash over him. It was ironic that he was fighting for a cup then and here he is almost two years later doing it again. After receiving an okay from his friends, they slowly made their way into the maze. After a couple of steps, they can hear a loud grumbling and feel the ground shaking. They turn and found the entrance has disappear, merging with the maze to seal their means of escape.

"Well, that's familiar," said Harry. Ron sent him a puzzling look but howled in pain when Hermonie stomp on his foot.

"I'm not sure we want to attract all that attention so let's refrain from killing each other," said Harry as Hermonie blushed a bright red when Ron laugh, which stop abruptly when Harry turned to him, "no matter what stupid things come out of our mouths."

"Okay, fun time over, let's go," said Hermonie as she marched ahead, leaving the boys to follow behind.

* * *

"Hermonie, are you sure that point me spell is working?"

"Are you trying to say something Ron?"

Ron backed away from the girl quickly and move to walk next to Harry. "No, not at all. It's just that the tower doesn't look any closer than it did an hour ago."

Harry look at the tower and silently agree. He turn to find Hermonie mumbling angrily to herself while shaking her wand. Then an idea popped into his head.

"Maybe there is something here messing with that spell?"

Hermonie look thoughtful for a minute before nodding. "It could be. So what should we do now?"

"We'll do it how we usually do it. Let's just head off in the direction that feels the most dangerous and see what happens," suggested Ron. Harry grin while Hermonie rolled her eyes, but unable to find another solution. That was when Harry felt it again. The same stillness in the air as when the wind blades appeared. Putting out his arms, he stopped his friends and listened. Hermonie and Ron watch him intensely and all three froze when they heard it.

"Howling?"

"Please let it be dogs. Fluffy little dog," said Ron as they turn towards the sound.

They watch in horror as a pack of wolves race towards them, a crazed glim in their eyes. Without another word, Harry, Ron and Hermonie turned and ran in the oppose direction. With stray branches scratching against their skin and heavy footfall thumping the ground, they race down the path with the wolves in close pursuit. Harry turn just in time to see one separate from the pack and with an amazing burst of speed, got close enough to attack. Quickly casting a spell that pop up in his head, he manage to stupefy the wolf. Knowing that just blind running will not help, he quickly urge Hermonie forward so she can lead them hopefully in the right direction, leaving him and Ron to guard the flank. They turn left at the intersection and quickly made a right. They ran pass an lead off route only turn back and turn down the path and making a left at the end of it. Harry took a look behind him and gave Hermonie's clothes a small tug. She let out a yelp of surprise and turn with her wand raise, a spell on her lips when she found the boys with their hands up in surrender. Letting out a relieved sigh, she lowers her wand and plopped on the ground, Ron was next to her, his head in between his knees and breathing heavily while Harry stood leaning against the hedge gasping.

"I think...I am...going to...die..." said Hermonie as she tried to get as much air back into her lungs as possible.

"Nah, it's not that bad, kinda like Quidditch practice," replied Ron as he lift his head.

Hermonie sent him a disbelieving look but before she had a chance to reply, Harry dove at them, knocking Hermonie onto her back and Ron face first into the ground. Ignoring the sounds of protest from Ron, Harry waited until the wind pass over their head before getting up.

"Was it that again?" asked Ron as he stood dusting himself.

Harry nod and help Hermonie to her feet. "We should get going. I think we're getting closer."

They look up and found the tower appears to be taller, a such sign that they were closer to it than before. They started off again and picked up the pace when they heard the howling again. At an intersection, Harry and Ron raced on ahead and turn down the left path when Hermonie stood, unsure of which way to go. She stood staring down the right side and was about to follow the boys when they came racing back towards her. They race pass her only to backtrack and grab her arms, dragging her down the right path. It took a minute for Hermonie to regain her balance.

"What happened?"

Ron merely pointed behind her in favor of saving his breath. Hermonie quickly glance backwards and almost fell from the sight that greeted her.

"Are those monkeys with wings?"

"Yeah, and they don't look to happy. Don't we have anything that can help?" reply Harry as he pulled Hermonie ahead of him. Hermonie rummage through her pockets before remembering the potion.

"Ron, check you pockets and give me the orange potion."

Ron reach into his pocket and pulled out four potions. After sparing his hand a look from the path, he handed her the requested potion. At another intersection, they skidded to a stop and wait as Hermonie made her decision. Looking in all directions, she pointed to the right and they turned just as the monkeys round the last corner. Reaching blindly behind her, Hermonie handed the potion to Harry.

"Just open and toss it on the ground behind us."

Harry raised an eyebrow and sniffed at the potion suspiciously. He quickly nodded when Hermonie sent him a glare. Turning around and running backwards, Harry toss the potion a little behind him. The moment it hit the ground, vine started to sprout from the ground, forming a wall to block off their enemies. Some of the monkeys were not able to stop and entangle themselves into the wall, screeching their displeasure. Harry turned forward and in no time, they found themselves in a clearing, the tower just in front of them. They took a moment to catch their breaths and made their way forward, watching their surroundings warily.

"What was with those monkeys?" Ron turned when his question went unanswered. He found Harry and Hermonie behind him, vines wrapping around them tightly, leaving only their eyes visible. He moved forward to help them and found the vines creeping towards him. He knows from the way they were looking at him, his friends wanted him to go on ahead. Instead, he reach and pulled out the pocket knife Bill had given him and started slicing the vines off Hermonie. Once she was free, they both helped free Harry. Just as the vines disappear, Ron and Hermonie found themselves knee deep in quick sand.

"What the hell is happening?" Harry looked around for anything to pull his friends up. Hermonie shook her head franticly while Ron struggled.

"Just go on ahead Harry. We'll be fine."

Harry shook his head and conjure up a rope and toss it onto a nearby tree branch. They froze when they heard the howling again. They turn and found the wolves have caught up to them and went pacing the entrance to the clearing. Quickly, Harry toss the other end of the rope to his friends and Ron wrapped it around Hermonie and himself. Grunting loudly, Harry pull with all his strength and ignore Hermonie's insistence that he left. He knew the wolves were approaching but there was no way he would leave his friends to die. He refuse to lose anyone else close to him, not if he could help it. Slowly, Ron and Hermonie lifted and the branch creaked at the weight. Harry could feel the wolves stalking closer. Putting his whole weight behind it, he tugged at the rope while Hermonie conjure another rope to tie around Ron and herself. Handing the second rope to Ron after tossing it over another branch, Ron started to pull them out, hopefully taking some weight off for Harry. If he was inclined to open his eyes, Harry was sure he would find the wolves stand right next to him, but he refuse to give up. Just then, the rope in his hands disappear and he found himself on the ground, the force he had extract on the rope making him fall onto his ass. He open his eyes to find the quick sand had disappear along with the wolves and the maze. Harry looked and found his friends in similar state of confusion. Getting up quickly, he went over to make sure his friends were okay before Hermonie concluded that they were in the courtyard where they started, only with the tower right in front of them.

"What the...I don't like this place," Ron patted his clothes down, making sure no surprises await him. A soft laugh filled the air and the three huddled themselves in a circle, facing outwards. There was a slimmer in the air before a almost transparent figure appear in front of them. It was a women with long flowing hair, her eyes bright with smile. Her clothes indicate mid century and the color indicating noble of some kind.

"Congratulations, young ones," she said with a warm smile.

"Could you be...? Are you Helga Hufflepuff?" asked Hermonie as she broke from the boys and move forward.

"You are correct. Have you come to seek it?"

"Seek what?" asked Harry, his wand still out, just in case.

"The treasury, in the highest tower. You have pass the test and bested the guardian."

"Guardian? The wolves? Or was it the monkeys?" Harry sent Ron a questioning look when he heard the bitterness in Ron's voice regarding the monkeys. Maybe Ron had a thing against monkeys. Harry made a mental note to ask about it later.

"Part of it. In order to pass the test, you just had to display an important trait. Or at least it's important to me."

"Loyalty," answer Hermonie confidently, "just like the criteria to enter your house in Hogwarts."

"You are a smart one. Perhaps you are a Ravenclaw?"

"Gryffindor."

"Well, I could see you in that house too. Now go, with my blessing. The door to the tower is open. But beware. No object of the Dark Lord is as simple as it seems."

Before they had a chance to question further, she disappear into thin air.

"Well, onwards."

AN: Yay, some actions happening. There is just a little left before they get the Horcux so it'll be in the next chapter. It was suppose to be in this chapter but I got lazy. Hope this wasn't too bad. Thanks for the reviews and all those who put me on their fav list, C2, and alerts. Yay for week one of all new Harry Potter. Can't wait for week 2.


	11. One down, Five to go

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1

AN: I'll apologize ahead of time for the shortness of this chapter. Can you really blame me, with the movie and the book and all that stuff happening. But I didn't want to miss the deadlines I set so myself so here it is. There was suppose to be smut, but I'll put it in the next chapter. Only a few more hours before the book...w00t! I should be able to get the next chapter out on time, but it might skip a week, because of the reading and re-reading I'll be doing for the 7th book. Look forward to the smut in the next chapter. Ta!

Chapter 11 – One down, five to go.

"What is it with these people and stairs?"

Harry turn to look and found Ron bracing an arm against the wall and breathing heavily. Hermonie had given up and took a seat a few steps below. With a sigh, Harry turns his gaze upwards to the never ending stairs and the faint outline of an entrance far out of reach. Taking a seat of his own, he drop backwards, leaning his elbows on steps above him and tilt his head back with his eyes close.

"Is this what she was talking about? Is this what Voldemort placed here to guard that Horcux? Fucking stairs?" Ron slid down the wall and took a seat, pulling his knees against his chest. He look up in puzzlement when silent greet his question and found himself stared at by two sets of eyes. "What?"

"You said his name, and without stuttering," said Hermonie, her voice hinting disbelieve and awe. Ron shifted slightly, taking a moment to go over his words. His eyes widen when he realized what he said but wave a hand dismissively a second later.

"I'm too tired and piss to be afraid of saying his name right now. Maybe tomorrow."

Harry let out a small laugh and the sound echoed in the hollow tower. Hermonie look thoughtful as she look around, tapping at the stones with her wand. Suddenly, she stood and started down the stairs.

"Hermonie, where are you going?" asked Harry as he pushes himself up quickly.

"Back to the entrance. I think I figured it out." Hermonie continued her journey, watching carefully around her and tapping her wand against the wall from time to time.

"You are going all the way back there so we can climb all the way up again?" Ron yells incredulously, his voice echoing and earning a glare from Hermonie.

"You two don't have to come with me, but if something happens, don't say I didn't warn you."

Harry and Ron exchanged a look at her statement and took the stairs two at the time to catch up to her. Ignoring the grin on her face, they made it down to the entrances shortly. Harry looked up and eyes the stairs suspiciously while Hermonie's face lit up.

"I knew it."

"Mind sharing it with the rest of us then?" asked Ron.

"There is a spell placed on these stairs to prevent us from reaching the top," stated Hermonie as she tapped the walls with her wand. "Didn't you notice how much quicker we got back down then going up the same distance?"

Ron scratched the back of his head in confusion while Harry watch on. Each brick she taps sounded with a slight echo until she got to the one right by the door. When she taps it, it sounded hollow and muffled, like the sound was contained within a barrier. She smiled in triumph and aims her wand at the brick.

"Finite Incantatem."

For a minute, nothing happened. Hermonie had a scowl on her face as she lifted her wand again. Then a noised echoed in the tower. A grinding noise that set everyone on edge. Then it got louder and quicker. Watching in amazement, the stairs started to grind themselves down one at a time, twisting against each other and disappearing into nothing until 4 stories of stairs were left and they could see the door from where they stood. The stairs stopped slowly, and the grinding ceased, remnants echoing slightly before that too fainted and the two boys turn to Hermonie, her smile brilliant.

"Let's go."

Harry watch as Ron shot her a disgruntled look, much like the ones at Hogwarts when Hermonie jumps at every question while Ron tries to duck down in his seat so the professor wouldn't call on him. It was at that moment Harry realized how much he will miss Hogwarts if it wasn't open for his last year. And with all that's happening in the wizarding world, he very much doubt any parents would send their children to Hogwarts, even if it were to open without the wards Dumbledore had in place. Ron's voice calling his name startled him out of his thoughts and he jogged to catch up to his friends. They stopped in front of the door and eyed it carefully.

"Maybe we should use a detection spell?" said Hermonie as she reaches for her wand. She started casting but found no spells placed upon the door. But there was something odd about it; Harry just couldn't place his finger on it. He looked closely at the doorknob and pulled back slightly when the snake engraved on it moved. Slowly, he leaned down and spoke into it.

_Can you let us through?_

The snake reared itself from the doorknob and slitter its way around it, expanding as it moves. Taking on a physical form, it stood at about 3 feet long and was regarding him through narrow eyes while it coiled itself around the knob.

_Who are you? _

_I am Harry Potter. There is something in that room I need. Can my friends and I come through?_

The snake tilted it head to the side, its tongue sliding out of its mouth as it regarded Harry. His friends shuffled behind him slightly and the movement caught the snake's attention. It looked up and hiss menacingly at the two. Harry shifted slightly to block off the snake's view of his friends and reach out hesitantly. Ignoring the hiss of disapproval from his friends, he stroked the snake softly and smiled when it closed it eyes in bliss and its tongue was hanging of out its mouth.

_Would you like to come with me?_

The snake nodded and slitter its way up his arm and settled itself coiling around his bicep. The minute the snake moved from its post, a soft click was heard.

_Master and his friends may enter the chamber. No spells on the door._

_Thank you. What is your name?_

_I do not have one master._

Harry looked at the snake as it poked its head out to answer his questions. Its body was a clear blue, reminding him of Sapphire.

_I will name you Sephy, how about that?_

_As you wish, master. Please call upon me when necessary._

Harry pulled up the sleeve of his shirt when the snake stopped moving. Hermonie gasp as the snake became a tattoo on his arm. Ron made a move to poke at it but got smack in the back of his head by Hermonie. Sending her a glare, Ron nodded toward the door.

"Can we go in?"

Harry nodded and turned the knob, pushing the door slowly in. Stepping carefully into the dark room, they were startled when the door slam shut behind them and the lock was clicked into place.

"Ron, if you touch that again, I will hurt you," Hermonie's voice sound somewhere to Harry's left and he can hear the blush blooming on Ron's face.

"I didn't mean to okay? It's not like you can see a bloody thing in here."

Just as the words left Ron's mouth, the torches lining the walls burst into life and blinded them. After rubbing the white spot out of his eyes, Harry looked around and found they were in a small room, the windows closed and blocking out the sunlight. There stood, in the middle of the room, was the cup, placed upon a dais. They slowly approach the dais, warily of traps and stood in front of it. Hermonie raised her wand and cast every detection spell she knows. When that came up empty, Harry closed his eyes, trying to sense anything unusual.

"It seems safe," said Harry after opening his eyes.

"Like Hagrids pets are safe or like fluffy bunny safe?"

"Ron, that was a very odd analogy. But I don't think there is anything wrong either," said Hermonie as she pocketed her wand.

"Shall we just grab it together?" Ron nodded and reached for the cup at the same time as Hermonie. Harry hesitated and gave them a look.

"I don't know guys. This reaching together for the cup thing didn't work out so well for me last time."

Hermonie place an hand on Harry arm and gave a slight squeeze. "It'll be fine. We are with you this time."

"Yeah mate, no worries." Harry stumbled forward when Ron clapped him on the back. Hermonie said something about boys and violences while Ron grab onto Harry shirt so he doesn't fall flat on the ground. With a nod to each other, they reached forward and grabbed the cup. The moment their hands touched it, Harry felt a pull, the room around them faded and Harry felt his stomach dropping to his feet. The entire situation was too familiar, like someone went through his nightmares and recreated it. When his feet touched the ground, he saw the graveyard once again, the darkness wrapping itself around him, choking him. He released the cup and turn, looking for Cedric's body when he felt a hand on his shoulders. He sprung around, wand at the ready and the curse on his lips, and found himself face to face with Ron. He stopped for a moment, searching his memory for Ron's appearance at the graveyard and finding none. Harry took a step back and blinked. He looked around and found himself in the courtyard of Ludlow castle, the same spot as when they arrived earlier, Hermonie and Ron sending him concerned looks.

Harry took a deep breath, willing to keep his emotions in check. He breath more easily as the images faded. "What happened?"

"It must've been a portkey. Probably Voldemort made it so he would have an easy escape if he ever needed to fetch the cup," replied Hermonie as she place the cup inside the bag she had brought.

"Let's go back," said Ron as he pulled out the shrunken brooms from his pocket. Hermonie gave the brooms a distrustful look as Ron pulled out his wand to enlarge them. Just as they were mounting the broom, with Hermonie behind Ron, a shrill sound broke through the air. They looked up and saw something red flash in the sky before it landed on Harry's shoulder.

"Fawkes!"

The phoenix nuzzled in Harry's hair before dropping the old boot it carried in its beak and waited for Harry to untie the letter. With another cry, Fawkes bumped heads with Harry before taking off and disappearing into the clear sky. Harry handed the letter to Hermonie as they dismounted. Hermonie's face turn into a huge grin as she read the note out loud.

_Astrate has informed me of you leave but was unable to tell me the purpose and location of your adventure. I am assuming that this is the assignment from Professor Dumbledore. The item Fawkes has delivered is a portkey which will transport you to an empty room in The Leaky Cauldron. Please return as soon as possible and safely. _

"That has to be from either Lupin or McGonagall," said Ron as soon as Hermonie finishes.

"Who cares as long as it gets us home."

"Hermonie, you really do hate flying don't you?" asked Harry.

"Yes I do, now let's go."

Harry and Ron tried to hide their grins as the three reached for the boot and disappeared from sight.


	12. Proposition

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1

Chapter 12

Harry managed to grab onto the wall for support and step out of the way before Hermonie appeared in the fireplace behind him. A moment later, Ron step out and the three made their way to the library, with Hermonie holding the bag containing the Horcux like a ticking bomb.

"How are we supposed to destroy it?" asked Ron.

Harry's steps faltered for a second before shrugging. He had been thinking about it,k but he still wasn't sure what they could use to destroy the Horcuxes. Dumbledore didn't exactly leave him a detail memo about what to do once he had found all of them and Harry was sure it would have to be something really powerful. "Not really sure."

Ron opened his mouth but shut it when Hermonie jabbed him in the ribs. Harry ignores the uneasiness he felt in the pit of his stomach. He focused his mind on the next Horcux and figure the method to destroying them will pop up during the search. Grabbing the bag from a relieved Hermonie, Harry led the way. Once inside the library, they were greeted by the sight of Malfoy lying on the couch with a book in his hands while Astrate sat staring at the chess set. She looked up when they entered and greeted them with a smile while Malfoy merely spared them a glance before going back to his book. Frowning slightly at his attitude, Astrate got up and gave Malfoy a poke in the ribs, causing the blond to jump and drop his book. There was a wordless exchange of glares before Malfoy admitted defeat and stretched before standing up. When he stretched, his shirt rode up slightly and Harry found himself wondering if that bit of exposed skin was as soft as it looked and thoughts of licking chocolate off from it began to form in his mind. A small cough broke him out of his thoughts and he turn to find Hermonie looking at him with that look in her eyes, the same concentrated look she has whenever she was doing her homework or studying. He gave her his most innocent smile, which she snorted at, and turned his attention to Astrate who was poking at Malfoy while Ron watched on, sniggering.

"Fine, I got it, just stop poking me already," blurted Malfoy as he swat Astrate's hand away. Satisfied, Astrate turned towards the group.

"So, how was your outing?"

Ron shot Malfoy a look before answering. "Fine."

"Good, because Draco here has something he wants to say to Harry."

As one, they turn to look at Malfoy, who bend to whisper something in Astrate's ear. Whatever she replied with cause him to blush and Harry found himself amazed at how attractive it made the other boy. Before he got to deep into his fantasies, Malfoy stood in front of him with a blank look on his face and eyes focused on a spot to the left of Harry's head.

"Potter, regarding the events this morning. I admit I was out of line with the comment regarding your mother. I appreciate your condolences in regards to my mother but that is not a subject I wish to speak about, with you or anyone."

Harry was musing about the fact that up close, Malfoy's eyes has specks of blue mixed with the gray when Ron spoke up next to him.

"Is the ferret...apologizing?"

Draco let out a small growl at the use of 'ferret' but refrains from saying anything. But Hermonie took it into her hands and reached over in front of Harry and stepped on Ron's toes, hard. Draco felt immense satisfaction at the howl of pain from Weasley and found himself re-evaluating Grainger.

"Just say it Draco," said Astrate.

"I did."

"No, you just 'admit' you did something 'out of line'. That's not the same." Astrate ignored the look Draco shot at her and crossed her arms.

"Yes it is, and Potter accepts it, right Potter?" Draco turned to face Harry and found the latter with a confused look on his face.

"Merlin," sigh Draco as he raked a hand through his hair. He pulled slightly before dropping his hand, "I am trying to say I'm sorry here Potter."

Harry felt his mouth drop open and he was sure he had the stupidest look on his face at the moment. But this was a moment he thought would never happen. Draco Malfoy was apologizing, and to him of all people. Harry reached out a hand and was about to poke Malfoy's face but was intercepted by Malfoy's hand grabbing his.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Draco as he released the hand in his grasp and stepped back.

"I just wanted to see if you were real," replied Harry dazedly, "because the day Draco Malfoy apologizes should be declared a national holiday."

Ron let out a laugh at the indignant look on Malfoy's face while Hermonie clicked her tongue in annoyance. Malfoy crossed his arms and glared and Harry wondered why it seems to be directed at him. It took him another moment to realize Malfoy was waiting for an answer to his apology.

"Oh...yeah...I'm sorry too. You said you didn't want to talk about it but I kept pushing you. So it's okay, nothing to worry about, and I won't bring it up again." Harry flashed him a gentle smile before turning to Astrate.

Draco nodded stiffly before making his way out the door. Once safely outside, he leaned against the closest wall and took some deep breaths, willing for his racing heart to slow. He has seen that smile far away before, but he never thought it would be directed at him, ever.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Draco looked up and found Mrs. Weasley looking at him with concern in her eyes. He nodded and turned to race up the stairs without another word. He entered his room and locked the door. After throwing himself onto his bed, he thinks about how things were getting to be really confusing in his house. He would have to rethink a few things.

* * *

Harry watched the new closed door for a few moments before turning to Astrate with the bag weighting in his hand. He had thought about it before going after the cup and couldn't find fault with his logic, thought he was sure Hermonie might.

"Astrate, can you keep this in your room for us?"

"Harry, what are you doing?"

Harry turn towards Hermonie, the bag still dangling from his arms.

"Where else could we hide it in this place without anyone finding it?"

Hermonie looked uncertain but unable to come up with anything.

"Her room is the most secure, no one can enter without her permission, except for me," Harry turned towards Astrate for confirmation. When Hermonie saw Astrate agreeing with Harry's statement, she let out a small sigh and nodded. Smiling, Harry anded the pack to Astrate, who eye it curiously for a moment, before taking it into her hands. They follow her into her room, where she took a moment to take the cup out of the pack and placed Harry's hand on top of it, until the cup grew blue. Once the light faded form the cup, Astrate tossed it into the air. Ignoring the outcries of his friends, Harry watched as the cup vanished into thin air.

"Wha...what the bloody hell just happened?" asked Ron as he searches the skies for the cup.

"It's in this room somewhere," replied Astrate before pointing to Harry, "but he will be able to find it, since I tune the object into his magic. Give it a try."

Harry nod and looked around. He found the cup not to far from them and pointed to it. When Hermonie and Ron shook their heads, not being able to see it, Harry picked it up from the ground and it materialized in his hands. Ron let out a gasp of surprise while Hermonie moved forward to question Astrate about the magic. Smiling slightly, Harry toss the cup into the air and watched it disappear once again. When he spotted it again, he ignored it in favor of watching Hermonie badger Astrate about the magic while Ron flopped down on the ground, intended to take a nap. Following his friend's example, Harry took a seat on the ground and watched the sky, thankful the result of his maze was much better than the last one.

* * *

It has been 3 days since they found the Horcux and Harry has discovered a few things. One, Mrs. Weasley is on a mission to find out what they are doing under Dumbledore's orders and seems unable to grasp the concept of her youngest son keeping secrets from her. They had taken to hiding out in Astrate's room to plan for their next steps and often find Mrs. Weasley outside the door when they emerge. Second, the twins seem to have taken a liking to Malfoy since they are the only ones, aside from Astrate, who could be seen talking to him. Third, Harry seems to have developed a peeping tom persona since he found himself waiting for Malfoy to jerk off in the bathroom to Harry could do the same in his room after the show. And lastly, Malfoy must either really like it or just have too much bottled up because he is in there every night and each night is just as intense as the last.

Harry tried to shake off the images but it always comes to him at the most inappropriate moments. When he zoned out to the image of Malfoy cumming during a conversation with McGonagall about Moody's idea of gathering more supporters with the Aurors and the images mixed into something very disturbing, Harry knew it was time to confront this. So that night, he waited until he knew Malfoy was finished before stepping out of his room to wait. When Malfoy steeped out of the bathroom, he almost dropped the trowel around his waist when he found Harry leaning against the adjacent wall. Unable to speak, Draco watched as Harry's eyes lingered on his exposed torso before meeting his eyes. There was a spark of something there but Draco convinced himself it was impossible the other boy was looking at him with lust. Reaching behind him, Draco pulled the door close before leaning against it.

"And how may I help you Potter?" Draco thought his tone was polite enough and shifted slightly when those green eyes focused on him.

Harry pushed away from the wall and strolled towards Malfoy. Stopping just a few feet away, he grinned before tilting his head to the side. "I have a proposition for you Malfoy."

Feigning a look of indifference, he sneered at the other boy while straightening up, forcing Harry to lift his head slightly to meet his eyes. "And what would that be?"

Harry took a moment to calm his over excited body before closing the distance. Placing his arms on either side of Malfoy's arms, he effectively pin the other boy to the wall while Harry slowly lean up to whisper into Malfoy's ear, mere inches separating their bodies. "I would like you to fuck me." Slowly sliding himself back onto his feet, Harry grin when he heard a stifled moan from the boy. Taking a few steps back, he looked up and waited for a response, his arms behind him. He bit his lips to stop from laughing at the looks that filtered through Malfoy's face, from disbelieve to suspicion and Harry thought he saw a hint of lust in those gray eyes before the mask fell back into place.

"I'm not sure where you got your information, but I am not a whore for hire." Without waiting for a response, Draco pushed himself from the door and headed towards his room.

Panicking slightly, Harry reached forward and grabbed Draco's arm and the other boy stopped. Turning slowly, Draco looked at his arm and Harry quickly released his grip, backing away and blushing, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. It was a very alluring look on the boy and Draco had to restrain himself from reaching forward and pulling the boy to him so he can taste those lips. Even thought he still considers Potter a high and mighty, attention seeking, do gooder Gryffindor but he had to admit that the boy has grown up to be, for a lack of better word, pretty. Those famous green eyes hidden by wire frame glasses, the wild untamed black hair framing a seemingly delicate face, those pink lips usually upturn in a smile, the build he knew was hidden under the robes, and a almost feminine curve to those hips complete a very desirable package. Draco had known he was attracted to both sexes when he was sixteen and slept with a Slytherin and then her Ravenclaw brother the next day. He had never kept his preferences a secret and with his looks, he was always getting offers and most of the time, he accepts. But there was something about Potter that warns him it wouldn't be as simple as the others. The other boy has an air of innocent veiling him that makes Draco hesitate to approach. He looked up when he felt the other boy's gaze on him. He quirked an eyebrow and waited.

Harry sigh at the cocky attitude from Draco but decided to let it go. 'At least he hasn't pull out his wand and hex me yet.'

"Listen Malfoy, I didn't call you a whore."

"You certainly implied it."

Harry threw up his hands in frustration and tugged at his hair slightly. He stopped and narrowed his eyes when he heard Draco snickering.

"Considering how you are in that bathroom jerking off every night, I figured you would be interested."

Harry almost laugh out loud at the expression on Draco's face.

"Perhaps a locking charm on the door would've been a good idea," Harry continued as Draco opened his mouth to replied with something starky no doubt, "It's an offer Malfoy, you don't have to take it. But really now, who else are you going to have sex with in this house? And doing it yourself every night will start to chuff after while I think."

Harry never thought he would ever see the day a Malfoy would be at the lost of words. He watch in amusement as Draco open and close his mouth a couple of times, disbelieve written all over his face. Deciding to get in the last blow, Harry lean forward slightly and whisper into Draco's ear.

"Think about it and get back to me. Just know I won't wait forever."

Harry backed away slowly and grin at him before turning and slowly made his way back to his room, making sure Draco would be getting a good look at his ass. With one last look, Harry close the door and slowly slide down the door. He cupped his face with his hands and could feel the heat radiating from them. He was surprised by his brazen attitude and grin at himself when he recalled the expression on Draco's face. Flopping himself on his bed, he reassure himself that the excitement he felt was the possibility of having sex with the other boy and nothing else.

AN: I know I said smut in this chapter, but my muses decided to run circles around me instead and I didn't want to write something crappy for my first smut scene, so it'll be in the next one, I promise. No spoilers for the 7th book, but I liked everything but the ending. It was just a little too lifetime movies for me. Anywho, hope you likey, thanks for reading.

AN #2: Okay, I reread my story after I posted and I realize one thing, I need a beta. Both of mine bailed on me so if anyone is interested...Secondly, there might be some smiliarity between this and book 7 (nothing with spoilers, just some ideas). I had them before but hasn't written up to that part yet, hopefully it won't be too bad, meh.


	13. Proposal Accepted

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and any of it's characters in any shape or form, except for what I paid for. Warning, this chapter contains sex between two males, so read at your own discretion.

AN: Sorry this is late. I wrote most of this at work (yes I wrote smut at work), and I forgot to send it to myself so I had to do it today. But yes, this is 6 pages full of smut, no story in here. Hope you like. Oh yeah, there are probably errors in this, and I'll fix them later, but I can't read it right now without blushing. This is my first attempt at smut, hope it doesn't suck. Opinions would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 13

He had gone crazy. That was the only explanation plausible for Draco as he made his way towards Harry's room. Why else would he have spent the last 4 hours replaying that scene outside the bathroom. Just the thought of hearing Harry say those words again made his cock twitch.

'I want you to fuck me.'

Well, the twitching has commenced, along with lovely mental pictures of Harry nude and spread on the bed, beckoning him forward. Draco stopped and took a deep breath, willing his hormones down before he made a mess of his pants. After a he was under control, Draco continued on his way. Going back to his original train of thought, Draco was sure that he has gone crazy, or that it was some bizarre dream due to something those damn Weasley twins slip into his drink at dinner. There was no denying that the boy was easy on the eyes, having grown out of his awkward stage during the last school year and Draco has always appreciate beauty, no matter who it was. But with Gryffindors, one can never be sure it would end amicably and he was sure he didn't need to cause drama in a house full of the supporters of Potter.

'Well, he was the one who brought it up. And we'll just lay down some ground rules before anything happens.'

Draco nodded in satisfaction before knocking on Harry's door. While he was waiting, he wondered if talking to yourself was a sign of crazy but wasn't able to come to a conclusion before the door opened, revealing a half asleep and shirtless figure.

Harry rubbed his eyes and waited. There must be a reason why Malfoy was at his door at so early in the morning. His muddled brain can't seem to find that reason at the moment, but he was sure there was one. He scowl when Draco pushed pass him and entered that room without a word. Grumbling slightly under his breath, yet still not awake enough to retaliate, Harry merely closed the door and took a seat on the bed. After a few minutes of an unannounced staring contest, Harry crawl under the cover and snuggled into his pillow. Draco stared in amazement before cold fury settled in. How dare he! No one ignores a Malfoy! Draco move forward and rip the covers off the bed and pull the pillow from under Harry's head. Harry groaned in frustration before sitting up in his bed and glaring at Draco.

"What the bloody fuck do you want?"

"I am here regarding your proposal earlier. It would be nice if you were awake for it."

Harry stared at him blankly, hearing the words but not quite gasping the meaning behind them. Then it clicked. Malfoy was talking about the whole proposition for sex thing. 'Merlin, couldn't the git just answer at a more reasonable hour?' It was one of the few nights he had without nightmares. With a glance at the clock on this bedside table, Harry let out a heavy sigh and push himself into a sitting position and waited. Draco tosses the covers and pillow onto the ground and lean against the wall facing the bed. Crossing his arms, he opened his mouth just to snap it shut again. Under Harry's questioning look, Draco pulled out his wand and cast a silencing charm around the room before placing it on the table next to him.

"Were you serious?"

"What now?" Harry furrows his brows in confusion from the sudden question. It might help if Draco would elaborate his sentences more.

Draco sighed. "Potter, must you be so dense?"

"Listen, it is 3 in the morning. Must we do this now? Or are you that eager to fuck me?"

Draco ignored him with a scowl.

"I want to set up some ground rules before we start anything."

Harry, now wide awake, shot Draco a grin. "So you accept then?"

"Rules Potter," Draco ignore the other boy once again.

"Fine, like what?"

"One, this is not a relationship. You and I are not a couple. It's sex, that's it."

Harry crocked his head to the side and sent Draco a disbelieving look. "Er, yeah. I wasn't proposing marriage earlier now was I? Of course it's about sex."

"Second," Draco continued as if Harry hadn't spoken, "I reserve the rights to end this at any time."

"I think that rule should apply to both of us."

"Fine. Third, we are not exclusive. I can sleep with whoever I want whenever I want."

Harry snorted slightly before replying. "I am not sure who else you plan on shagging in this house, but more power to you. Listen here, the reason I made the proposal was so I can sleep with someone who wouldn't ask for anything aside for a good shag. I don't plan on sleeping with any of my friends and you're pretty easy on the eyes. So let's not make it anything more than it really is. It's two teenage boys looking for a way to relief hormones."

"Now that we got that out of the way," said Draco as he pushes himself from the wall. Harry eye him warily as Draco glide towards him. The look on his face was alarming, or at least it should be, but Harry found himself mesmerize. The grin he hated for the last 6 years suddenly looks sexy. And the eyes that usually send glares at him were darker, a look in them making Harry catch his breath. The hands unbuttoning the robe were….

"Hold…hold on there, what exactly are you doing?" Harry move back as Draco approach, robe discarded and now elegant hands working on the shirt.

"Well, Potter, I am taking your suggestion." Draco let the shirt drop and started on the belt, pleased with the fact that he didn't have to undo cumbersome boots since he opted to go barefoot.

"Er….maybe we should do this tomorrow, you know," said Harry, laughing nervously, his back hitting the headboard, "when we are well rested."

"Now now Potter, is that your way of preparing me for a wild ride?" Draco let his pants pool at his feet before kicking them away. He crawl onto the bed and slowly made his way towards Harry, letting his body slide against the other boy, just barely. He smirked when a gasp escape from those lips and stopped when he was face to face with Harry, his arms on either side of Harry's head to prop him up. Draco leans in close, stopping just shy of contact. He could feel Harry's breath and smirk.

"You scared Potter?"

Harry didn't bother to reply as he reaches out to pull Draco's head down to meet his lips. The fight for dominates was short live when Draco took a nip at the bottom lip that has been tempting him. Harry cried out in pain and Draco took the opportunity to take over, sliding his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Without breaking contact, Draco moved back and Harry followed until there was enough room for Harry to lay flat on the bed. Draco pull back for a much need breath and took a moment to admire the view in front of him. Harry was laying there, his arms lax and spray out to his sides, chest raising and falling rapidly, lips redden and bruised, a flush to the cheeks, and a properly glazed look in his eyes. Harry's eyes focus on Draco and let out a slight moan at the lust in those silver eyes. He reach forward only to have Draco pinning his hands above his head. Draco lick at the injured lip before plunging once again into that willing mouth. Loosening his grip on those hands, Draco began to mark Harry's neck with licks and bits. Harry bit his lips to contain the moans while tilting his head to give Draco a better angle to work with. As Draco licked at a pulse, his hands ran down Harry's chest, delighted in the shiver that was running through the body below him and the moans pouring out of those lips. Making his way down Harry's body with his lips, he stopped at the nipples giving it a small lick before taking it between his teeth and pulling slightly. Harry let out a gasp before covering his mouth with his hands. Draco prop himself up and wait until Harry's eyes focus on him.

"Move your hand or we stop this right now."

Harry shot him a disbelieving look and wait. Draco gave him another minute before pushing himself away from the other boy. He reach over the bed for his pants when an arm grabbed him. He turn and found Harry, his hair mussed more than usual and a pleading look in his eyes.

"Okay."

Harry ignore the grin as he move back into position, his hands fisting the sheets. Draco waited until Harry focused on him before taking the nipple into his mouth and suck. Harry moan and twist the sheets in his hands as Draco's hand ran over his chest and began rolling his other nipple his with fingers. Harry buckle his hip and rub his erection against Draco's when Draco bit and pinch both nipples at the same time. Draco let the harden nub fall out of his mouth when the contact surprised him and he let out a moan. Using both hands to play with the nipples, Draco's mouth licked a path down Harry's stomach and suck at the point on his hips.

"Ma…Malfoy, it….it hurts," said Harry, fighting to finish his sentence as waves of pleasure assaulted his sense. Draco looked up to see Harry pushing at his hands, the nipples being torture to hard nubs and slightly red. Draco removed his hands and jerks the other boy's pants off in one move, noting with delight that Harry didn't wear underwear to bed, before reaching up and giving the nipples another lick. Harry's suck in a breath and moan when the cool air hit his overheated body. He watch as Draco pull back and pull off his own boxers, giving Harry a closer view of something he has been seeing for a while. Harry let out a moan at the thought on having that length filling him and wiggle slightly in anticipation. Draco knee between Harry's leg and swipe the head of Harry's cock with his tongue. Harry, not expecting the action, buckle his hips and arch up, a loud moan escaping his bruised lips. Aware that Harry was watching him, Draco slowly lower his lips inch by inch until Harry's cock was buried in his mouth. He took a moment to adjust, willing his gag reflect to obey while listening to the moans and cries of ecstasy the other boy was issuing. Holding down Harry's hips, Draco slowly pull himself up and started bobbing his head at a rhythm, alternating between sucking and licking.

"Fuck, that's good. Please, I…I don't…please…" Harry was no longer aware of the words spilling out of his mouth, the pleasure over taking all of his senses. He releases the death grip on the sheets and entangles his hands in blond hair. It was soft to the touch and Harry just comb through it with his fingers until a particularly hard suck made him tighten his grip. He was torn between pulling Draco's head up to stop the torture and pushing him down so he can continue. His hip quiver from behind held down when he want nothing more than to thrust himself into that hot mouth and Harry found himself at the edge when Draco started pumping his cock while sucking at the tip.

"I..can't…gonna…cum soon. Please Malfoy."

Draco slowly drew himself up and watches as disappointment fill Harry's face. He sent the boy a smile before swiping his thumb across the head of Harry's cock and watches him moaning in pleasure. He gave the cock a slight tug, catching Harry's attention.

"We can't have that now can we? The fun is just starting." Draco lean in presented Harry with his fingers and Harry took them into his mouth eagerly. Draco's cock twitch when Harry wrapped his tongue around the fingers and started sucking and licking at them. Just imagining that mouth on his cock made him moan and Harry smirk around his fingers. Harry's eyes flutter shut when Draco pulled on his cock in retaliation. Reluctantly, Draco pulled out his fingers and reach behind Harry. Sensing his actions and knowing what was about to happen, Harry plant his feet onto the bed and lift himself slightly so Draco would have easier access. Draco rub his finger around the entrance as Harry began panting, want and anticipation written clearly in his eyes. Just as Harry was about to tell him to get on with it, Draco slowly push in a finger. Wincing slightly at the burn, Harry took deep breaths and will himself to relax. With a nod from Harry, Draco slowly insert another finger and start pumping them in and out, scissoring to loosen the muscles. Harry grit his teeth and wait for the pain to subside when Draco push in another finger. Stilling slightly so Harry could catch his breath, Draco started searching for that spot. He knew he found it when Harry arch against his hand and let out a loud moan. Grinning, Draco started pumping his fingers faster, making sure to glaze that spot repeatedly. Harry tossed his head side to side while one hand grabbed onto the sheets.

"Just…get on with it. I can't hold out…much longer," said Harry as he began pushing back onto those fingers and the pleasure multiply. He let out a groan of disappointment when Draco withdrew his fingers and watch as the other boy gave his own cock a few pump, smearing the pre-cum all over his length before moving forward. Harry open his legs wider in invitation and Draco hitched Harry's legs up over his shoulders. Draco push in slowly and stop when the head was in, waiting for Harry to adjust. Harry lay there panting, the pain radiating all over his body and tears leaking from his eyes. He nod when the pain lessens and Draco began pushing, stilling occasionally so Harry can adjust before moving again. Finally, Draco was fully sheathed and he took a deep breath to control himself. Harry was gripping him so tightly and the heat was so good that Draco had to wait a moment. He found Harry looking at him, the tears he just split making those emerald eyes brighter, giving them an almost unnatural glow. Those kiss bruise lips were opened slightly, and his chest falling and rising rapidly while he tries to get his breath back. One hand was gripping the sheets while another was holding onto Draco's arm, as if he was looking for some leverage. The moment Harry adjusted; he wiggled to inform Draco that he was ready for more. Draco made sure he was under control before pulling out slightly and pushing back in. As Draco continued, pulling out further and pushing in harder each time, Harry felt the pain disappearing and pleasure began to settle in. Draco tried to find that spot again and knew he found it when Harry let out a loud moan as he thrust in. Wrapping on hand around Harry's thigh, he reached forwards with the other one, the one Harry was grabbing onto, and began to play with the boy's sensitive nipples as he began thrusting. Draco watch as Harry's face twisted in pleasure as he pulled himself almost out of that tight hole and plunging back in and Harry hand grabbing his as he twisted and toy with the abused nipples. Harry's groans and moan because louder and more desperate as Draco continued.

"Please…faster…harder…"

Draco happily complies as he pounded into the boy who lived. The room was filled with moans and groans from both boys and the sound of skin slapping against each other. Moving his hand from the abused nipple, Draco started pumping Harry's cock as he felt himself getting closer.

"You're so tight, like you're trying to suck me in!"

"Ah…!"

"Hot...so hot..."

"Merlin…that's it…right there…harder…please…"

Draco pumped faster as his hips began to thrust erratically, his grunts jointing with Harry's moans as they urge each other on. Harry can feel the pressure gathering and with Draco aiming every thrust at his prostate and pumping his cock in time with the thrusts, he knew it was only a matter of time. Pleasure coursed through his veins and Harry congratulates himself on his proposition. A particularly hard thrust sent him over the edge and he scream as his orgasm hit him, his cum covering both their chest and continuing to spurt out as Draco continue to pump. Draco bit back the scream as Harry's muscles clamp down onto his cock, squeezing the orgasm out of him. He continue thrusting into that tight passage, milking the cum out of his cock. He pull out, noticing the small wince of pain from Harry and watch as the cum leak out of the abused ass. Lowering Harry's legs, Draco took a moment to catch his breath before getting off his knees and off the bed. He quickly cleaned himself with a spell, donned his clothes and draping his robe over his arm, and head towards the door. He turned back and found Harry sleeping heavily, cum covering his chest and ass. As an rare act of kindness, Draco took the covers from the floor and threw it over Harry before heading out the door. Disarming the spells around the room, he close the door quietly behind him and made his way to his room. Tossing the robe to the side, he quickly jump into bed and promise himself a decent shower when he woke up.


	14. Mother and Son Talk

Desclaimer: Same as always...

AN: Hello hello hello. It's been years. I kinda forgot about this but I found it again. Damn Merlin and Star Trek for distracting me. And Sherlock Holmes is certainly not helping. I give no timeline for updates cuz I don't want to lie. I have no idea. This is kinda fluffy but it had to be done before more smut. At least I left off like smut before running away...?

Chapter 14

Harry let out a moan and turned from the bright light streaming through his window. The movement drew a sharp hiss from his lips and he momentarily wonder why it hurts. Images of a naked body with pale skin pressed up against him, pushing inside of him while he shamelessly asked for more , flashed through his mind. His eyes flew open and he shot up from the bed, only to fall back onto its softness once again when the sharp pain flared from his lower back. Harry thought about staying in bed for the rest of the day before deciding against it. The last thing he needs was Hermonie asking him all sorts of questions he didn't want to answer. Peeling off the blanket stuck to his body, Harry made him way out of bed in a half gliding motion before standing slowly, wincing slightly at the pain. Harry made a half shuffle, crab like walk around the room, gathering his towel and clothes before hurrying into the bathroom.

After the quick shower, he gave into desire and linger under the hot water spraying onto his lower back. He felt more refreshed and rested than usual. He chalked it up to the dreamless sleep he had gotten after the intense workout from last night. Harry tried not to think about how his friends would react if they found out about the "arrangement" between himself and Malfoy. He had no desire to be told what to do with his private business and was tired of everyone questioning his every decision like he was a child while expecting him to take the weight of the future of the wizarding world onto his shoulder. Shaking away the dark thoughts swarming his head, he turned off the water and paused in front of the mirror to survey the damage.

'Not much really.' Harry mused to himself as he fingered the marks on his neck. They were low enough he could cover them with a sweater. The light bruises around his hips were barely visible and he saw no reason for anyone to lift his shirt to check him. He placed his fingers directly over the marks and lined them up before putting a slight pressure against him. The feel of fingers pressing onto the makes sent a wave of heat throughout his body. Harry removed his fingers and shook his head before he could get too carried away and too many of the images from last night found its way into his head. Drying himself off and dressing quickly, Harry gave his hair a run through with his fingers before making his way downstairs.

Luckily there was no one in the kitchen by the time Harry made it down the stairs to notice his awkward shuffle and he gently lower himself onto a nearby chair. Looking around the table, he noted that he was mostly likely the last person to get up this morning. There was a plate fill with eggs, bacon, assorted baked items left on the table with a warming charm placed upon it. Making a mental note to thank Molly when he saw her, he reached and pulled the plate towards him and dug in. He was just about to get up and search for some type of juice or water or anything when Astrate walked in with a cup of coffee in her hand. He gave her a smile in thanks when she placed the cup in front of him and returned to his meal, ignoring the intense gaze she has upon him. Almost done with the meal, Harry raised the cup to his lips and looked over the rim of his cup to find her gaze still fixated on him. It was unnerving bordering on annoying when he set the cup down with a slight thud and opened his mouth.

"Good morning Harry." Harry turned his head to find Hermonie entering the room before he could get any words out. With a slight nod and a return greeting, he reached for his cup and took another sip while Hermonie took a seat across from him.

"It was really loud last night. Are you feeling okay?"

Hermonie watched in puzzlement as Harry chocked on his coffee. She helpfully removed the cup from his hand before he can drop it in his coughing fit and watch while Astrate pulled back her hand to give him a whack to the back which sent Harry flying on the edge of the table. Hermonie watched on in amusement as Astrate pull back her hand a second time while Harry hastily raised his hand up in a motion to stop. Handing Harry back his coffee so he can take another sip and get this bearing back, Hermonie pointed to the seat next to her to indicate for Astrate to sit.

"Next time, a gentler pat would be better." Hermonie demonstrated the motion with a hand to Astrate's back and smiled when Astrate nodded in understanding.

"Humans have such odd customs."

Hermonie let out another laugh and was about to reply when Harry spoke up.

"What did you mean earlier?" Harry elaborated when Hermonie shot him a blind look, "about last night?"

"Yes. All the banging and thumping sounded painful."

She studied him in concern when the color drained out of his face.

'I thought I heard him cast a silencing charm before we started. That bastard! I'll kill him and cut him up into pieces and ....' Harry's thoughts trailed off as Hermonie grew more suspicious at the long pause. He tried to come up with any plausible explanations but his mind was drawing a blank under the pressure.

'You were sparring with Astrate last night, were you not?"

Harry almost missed her words as his mind was racing for an explanation. Finally the words made their way into his head and his head turned towards Astrate just as Hermonie's turned at the same time. She shot both of them a smile and remain silent.

"Right, sparring. I didn't think you knew so I was surprised when you brought it up." Now the someone else had provided an explanation, the lie seems to come much easier. He ignore the guilty feeling settling in his gut and pushed on. "We figure hand to hand combat might be useful since wizards usually depend on their wands all the time. If nothing else, it'll sure surprised them so we can have an advantage."

Hermonie sent him a brilliant smile which increased the guilt in Harry but he shook it off with a return smile of his own. "It would be a good idea as a back up. Maybe we should all learn it." Hermonie jumped from her seat and started talking a mile a minute as to how much benefit it would be to their side and how she would need to bring it up with the other members of the order. With no way to interrupt her when she worked herself into a frenzy like his, Harry merely nodded and smile as she went on. Hermonie look a deep breath and was about to continue when her name was shouted from the living room. Recognizing the voice, Hermonie mumbled something about boys who couldn't walk 10 feet to find her properly. When her name was called again, she took a calming breath and gave them both a smile before storming out of the kitchen. Seconds later, arguing could be heard from beyond the door before things quiet down once again.

Once he was sure Hermonie had left the room and unlikely to return any time soon, Harry slump forward in his seat and placed his forehead onto the table. He was seriously reconsidering his arrangement with Malfoy if things like this were likely to happen often. He doesn't know how many times he can lie before he messed up somehow. He missed the question from Astrate while he was wallowing in his thoughts until she poked at his head. Lifting himself up into a sitting position, he thought about reaching for his coffee before deciding to wait for the question. There was no point in choking on his coffee a second time.

"How is the coffee?"

Raising an eyebrow at the seemingly random question, he reached towards the cup and drain what was remaining before answering. "Great actually." He was glad he placed the cup back onto the table before her next question.

"Does your arse still hurts?"

His brain seem to decided he had enough shocks for the day so it didn't respond as it normally did. Instead of drawing a blank and choking, he merely rubbed his temples and sighed. Rubbing a hand across his face, he cupped his cheek with one hand and look towards Astrate.

"Can you repeat that?"

Astrate blinked slowly as if sensing something was wrong without knowing what the exact reason was and repeated her question. Sending him an uncertain look, she tilted her head to the side and examined him. "It really shouldn't since I added something in the coffee to help with the pain. You were the one at the bottom right?" Taking his silent was not understanding, she decided to elaborate, "he was the one who placed his penis in your arse right? I thought I was right but if I was wrong I apolog...."

"Oh for the love of all thing holy please stop," Harry interrupted before Astrate could finish her sentence. He was trying to decide if he should laugh or cry and somehow wound up doing something that was a combination of both. Astrate watched on in confusion while Harry tried to calm down. Once he had his bearings and was able to breath properly once again, he cleared his throat and turned towards her once again. "How did you know? Did he tell you?"

Astrate shook her head. "He didn't need to. You two are really loud since the silencing charm he placed wasn't enough. And I saw him coming out of your rooms last night with only a robe. As for the..." she paused as she look for the right word so he wouldn't choke again, "position, he was up earlier than you and didn't fidget in his seat so I figured it was you."

During her speech, his face had turned several shades of red and by the end was unable to look at her directly in her eyes. She continued when he kept silent. "I modified the spell a bit so no one can hear what goes on inside once the password is said, but you can still hear what goes on outside just like normal. I also added the same spell to his room."

It took a few minutes for Harry to absorb all the information but he couldn't gather from her tone what her opinion on the matter was. He hadn't thought of needing her approval before but once it's out in the open like that, he desperately wanted to know what she thought. Finally looking her in the eyes, he waited for her to pass judgment on his actions. She blinked in confusion and waited.

"So..." Harry broke the silence descended upon them. "What do you think?"

"The shagging between you and Draco?"

At that moment, Harry decided that there must be someone out there, other than Voldermort, who hates him. Watching those familiar green eyes, he wondered if it would've been like this if he had this conversation with his mother. Pushing that thought to the back of his head, he nodded.

"If that's what you want, I see no reason to object."

Harry let out the breath he didn't know if was holding and smiled. Silently hoping that there was no weird sex talking coming his way, he watched as she got up and stepped behind him. Leaning down, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rest her chin on his shoulder. Tilting his head towards her, he reached up with his hands to her forearms and gave a squeeze as she gave on in return. They stayed like that for a few minutes before she shifted and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Just remember, I am only here for you. I will grant you any wish you desire, as long as it's within my powers to do so." She gave him another kiss on the cheek before departing.

A few minutes later, Ron walked into the room, no doubt looking for something to snack on and found Harry sitting alone. He watched his best friend for a while before taking off with a sprint out of the room.

"Hermonie, come quick. Harry is sitting in there with this stupid grin on his face and not moving. I think someone cursed him. Come see!"

The last thought Harry had in his head before the noise from people bursting into the room erupted was if that's how his mother would have reacted, he wouldn't mind telling her.


End file.
